Harry's Proposal
by MerlinHelpMe
Summary: HBP Spoilers. Harry comes back to Ginny. What do her parents have to say? What else lies ahead. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 1 THE PROMISE

_**Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine. They are entirely the property of J.K. Rowling. This is just a fan fic for entertainment purposes only.**_

It was Halloween ( the day Harry's parents were murdered ) and he was sitting at their grave site. Although he should be discouraged by this, he was not. Harry Potter was crying, but out of Happiness. He, Harry James Potter had finally, after about a year, defeated Lord Voldermort. In doing this all of the Death Eaters had been either killed or imprisoned, including Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoy's and even Snape. Fortunately, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and everyone in the order had all survived with only minor injuries.

Hermione and Ron stood back a bit to give Harry some space. When Harry was done, he turned to go and stood frozen at was he saw before him. Right there in front of him Ron and Hermione were locked in each others arms kissing. Harry smiled in disbelief and cleared his throat, "uh um," nothing. He tried again but louder "UH UM!" Finally the pair broke apart. Hermione turned a lite shade of pink as she removed her lips from Ron's. Harry stood there with a questioning look on his face that said, 'When did this happen?'

Ron looked at Harry and started muttering, "Oi ... I um ... we... well ..." Hermione cut him off by taking his hand in hers and looking at Harry, "Well, Harry while you were paying respect to your parents, Ron and I started talking and we realized that as much as we can't stand each other at times..." "That we love each other more than we wanted to admit," Ron finished.

The two of them stood there starring at Harry waiting for a reaction. He looked shocked and they were beginning to worry. Then suddenly he said, "Well it's about time!" and started laughing. It was Ron and Hermiones turn to look shocked as they stood there starring at Harry. "Well let's go home then," Harry finally said.

Harry had returned to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione. When he entered the house, he was knocked to the floor by Ginny. She was so happy to see him, all she could do was cry. Harry was thrilled to see her too, to thrilled to stop her. They remained on the floor for several seconds embracing each other, then Mrs. Weasly started hollering about a ruckus. She stopped the minute she walked into the room.

Mrs. Weasly began crying and embracing Ron and Hermione. Then she froze, "Wait! Where's Harry?" She asked and looked towards the door. Ron and Hermione started laughing as Ginny stood up and replied, "Oh ... he's right here mum. He's alright, see." "At least he was before he walked through the door," Ron said laughing, but he quickly stopped when he realized both Ginny and Hermione were glaring at him..

Harry stood up and straightened himself up some before he walked to Mrs. Weasly. She began to quickly looking him over. " I am fine. We all are safe now. Especially since Voldermort is dead." Mrs. Weasley was ushering them all into the other room. "It's good to see that you are all well. I know that you have sent owls, but it is not the same as seeing you to know that you are safe. With a wave of her wand five butterbeers came floating into the room.

"So tell me, how did you defeat him?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "Well I would rather not go into detail. But we did find and destroy the horcurxes, then we found and destroyed Voldermort. I would really like to leave it at that." Harry then gave a weak smile and continued, "I know that we will have to go into detail later for the Ministry and the Order." he then yawned, " I am a little tired. Would you mind if I went up to rest?" Mrs. Weasly smiled, " Yes, yes, of course. I understand. Everyone will be here for dinner. We will be eating outside tonight." Harry nodded, " Thank you," and then looked at the others. They understood and followed him upstairs.

When all four of them were in the room Harry closed the door. Ron and Hermione went and sat on a bed holding hands. Ginny was oblivious to this because she had thrown herself into Harry's arms. They held onto each other ( rather tightly) for a minute. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, " I have missed you so much." Ginny leaned in, " me too" she said. With that they kissed gently.

At this Ron coughed quietly. Ginny spun on heel heels, "Ohmigosh!" She glanced down at her brothers hand intertwined with Hermiones, and grinned. "So you two finally got over yourselves and got together?" Ron and Hermione startled at this and Harry just snickered. "What?" asked Ginny, "It was so obvious." Ron started to say something at this, but Hermione broke in, "Harry, you wanted us to follow you up here?"

Harry and Ginny sat down. "Yeah ... well um... well I just wanted to thank you both. You know for coming along to help me. If you hadn't been with me, I can't begin to imagine how long it would have took." Hermione smiled and Ron nodded, "It's no problem mate. You would have done the same for us." Harry smiled, " Well thanks anyways."

"Oh and please don't go into detail with anyone about how we defeated Voldermort. We will only tell the Order and then let them tell the Ministry." Harry now looked at Ginny, " I will tell you about it later. Is that okay?" Ginny nodded. Harry yawned followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny jumped to her feet and pulled Hermione up by the arm, "Well I am going to let you two rest. And Miss Love sick here, you have to rest in my room or else mum will have a fit." Ron rolled his eyes, gave Hermione a kiss and said, "We will see you at dinner." Hermione nodded and left the room with Ginny pushing her along.

Harry had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was dreaming about Voldermort's defeat. Harry had a grin on his face when Voldermort discovered all his horcurxes had been destroyed. Then Harry felt a heavy burden lift when Voldermort fell stiffly to the ground. Something slightly brushed across Harry's lips.

When he opened his eyes and saw Ginny sitting on his bed smiling down at him, he couldn't help but grin. "Hi," she said softly. "Hi yourself," Harry replied. He lifted himself up on one elbow and gave her several small gentle kiss and then laid back down. "How long have you been there?" he asked. Ginny blushed, " A while. I just couldn't help but watch you sleep. You seemed too peaceful to wake." she smile, " but mum says it's time for dinner." Harry groaned, " Well I suppose I had better get up then, huh." Ginny smiled, " I will wait for you downstairs." Harry nodded as Ginny left him sitting on his bed.

When Harry walked downstairs he discovered that everyone was outside at the table already. It was a lovely set up. The tables were full of food and illuminated by pixies. When he opened the door laughter flooded his ears. " What's everybody so happy about?" he asked with a smile on his face. Everybody turned to him and shouts were heard such as " hey mate where you been" and " long time no see"and " hey man it took you long enough" . These comments mostly came from the twins, but he did hear Tonks and Professor McGonagall say, " it's good to have you back Harry."

Harry saw Ginny sitting across from Fleur. Her face glowed in the faint light the pixies let off. When she saw him looking at her she smiled and mouthed the words, " I love you." He smiled back at her, his chest had welled up at these words. He mouthed, " I Love you too."He walked over and sat down at the table next to her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were talking to Lupin and Tonks. Bill was there talking to Percy and Charlie. Fleur was talking and laughing with Hermione and Ginny ( and a reluctant looking Ron). Fred and George were talking to Professor McGonagall about none other than their magic shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry was happy to see everyone here. Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a brief kiss on the cheek

Dinner began as soon as Harry sat down. The conversation was easygoing. Harry turned to the twins, " So how is Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes coming along?" he asked. Mrs. Weasly snorted, but Fred replied, " Absolutely smashing! Since you-know-who is gone for good, everyone is celebrating." George cut in, " Yeah and it is not just kids buying our stuff either. I won't mention any names," he glanced at Professor McGonagall, "but we have even had a few professors from Hogwarts come in and make several purchases." McGonagall blushed, but smiled and said, "Tonks I would like to speak with you concerning the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." " Of course." Tonks smiled and the two of them began their own discussion. Lupin turned his attention to Harry, " So Harry now that you have taken care of what need to be done, What do you plan on doing?" Harry thought for a moment, looked at Ginny and gave her a wink, then back at Lupin," Well I have been thinking of becoming an Auror, but I have a few things I would like to do before that."

Dinner was soon over and McGonagall, Tonks, and Lupin said their goodbyes and left. The rest of the family went inside and gathered around the fire place. Percy had excused himself and went up to bed. Charlie was praising one of the pranks from the shop with Fred and George. Fleur and Bill were telling Hermione and Ron about their honeymoon. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the floor, Ginny in Harry's arms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were sitting back pleased to have their family all back and safe again. Harry looked down at Ginny and said, " I love you so much" Ginny looked back at Harry and gave him a kiss.

The next morning at breakfast Harry hugged Ginny around the waist, "I need to talk to your parents alone is that okay?" Ginny turned to face him, "Yeah that's okay, why wouldn't it be?" Harry kissed her nose and said, " Well it just might take a while and I didn't want you to think I was avoiding you or anything." Ginny smiled, "no it's okay I will just bug out my brother for a bit." Harry laughed, "okay then".He walked over to where Ginny's parents sat. Mrs. Weasly looked up, " What is it dear?" Harry said, " Well I was wondering if I could have a word with you away from the others." They nodded and Mr. Weasly said, "Why don't we go out back." Harry nodded and followed them outside.

Harry looked back at Ginny as he closed the door and knew he was doing the right thing. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasly looking at with a questioning look in their eyes. He took a deep breath and began. " I wanted to talk to you about something I have had on my mind for quite sometime now. Well you know that last year Ginny and I were a couple for a while." they nodded and he continued, " Well when I broke up with her it was to keep her safe, not because I didn't love her. Because I do love her and I think deep down I always have loved her. Well I know that she has another year of school left, which I want her to finish, But I would like your permission to ask Ginny to marry me."

He stopped and held is breath. Mr. Weasly looked from Harry to Mrs. Weasly who nodded as tears came to her eyes. " Well Harry as you said Ginny does have another year of school. And she will complete it." he said firmly, " and she is still quite young, as are you Harry." Harry's heart sank as he thought,_'oh no they are going to tell me "no"!"_ "However." Harry glanced up at this. "Molly and I have been discussing this since before you came back." Harry must of had a questioning look on his face because Mr. Weasly started again. " You see Harry we knew the love you and our Ginny shared. The look in her eyes was the same look Molly had in her eyes." He picked up his wife's hand and looked into her eyes and smiled, " and still does." Mr. Weasly looked back to Harry, " We know Ginny loves you and we do believe that you love her as much if not more." Harry's heart was beginning to take it's rightful place again and he nodded. Mrs. Weasly said, " Before we give you our permission you must make a few promises." Harry nodded, "Anything" he said simply.

"First,"started Mrs. Weasly, "We want for both of you to be started in your careers before you get married." Harry nodded. Mr. Weasly began, " Second, we understand the love the two of you share is strong, but every marriage has bumps along the way. We ask that no matter what bumps you come across, that you will always talk things through, and never go to bed angry." Harry nodded and thought, _"this isn't going to be a problem at all." _Mrs. Weasly spoke again, " Lastly we ask that you wait until after Ginny finishes school before you ask her." "What!" Harry did not like that one, "Sorry." " Listen Harry Mr. Weasly and I understand how you must feel about this, but this is so that Ginny does not loose focus while she is at school." Harry sighed and said, " I understand. But I have another question. If I make Ginny promise not to loose her focus may I give her a promise ring, with the promise that when the time is right, I will ask her to marry me?" Mr. Weasly looked at his wife then back to Harry, " That sounds like it will be alright, but only as long as she promises not to fall back in school." Harry began to smile, " I understand" Mr. Weasly nodded, " Okay then you may give her the promise ring." Harry was so excited he almost knocked Molly and Arthur down while giving them a hug. "Thank you so much. Please don't mention this to anyone. Tell Ginny that I had something to take care of and that I will see her tonight." They smiled and nodded. With this Harry appariated to Diagon Alley.

When Harry got to Diagon Alley he went to Gringotts to get some money. While he was there he changes some magic money for muggle money. Then he went to the jewelry store. When he walked in the old witch behind the counter greeted him, "Hello, what can I do for you son?" That gave Harry an idea. "Well I am looking for a ring for someone special. I was hoping I could find one with a Lily and some emeralds." The witch looked at Harry, "Hmmm, a lily and emeralds you say?" and with that she disappeared to the back of the store. Harry thought to himself, _" I hope she can find a ring like that. It would be perfect."_ He was grinning to himself when the witch came back. "I think this should do." and the witch handed Harry a ring. Harry looked at the ring and was speechless. The ring was cast in silver and a silver lily was on top of the ring. Several small emeralds made up the band and were place between a silver border. Harry looked at the witch, " This is perfect. How much?" The witch seemed to be thinking. She glanced at Harry's scar then looked him in the eyes and said, " Well young Mr. Potter, seeing how some would say you have saved the wizarding world, again, and seeing that I knew your father, well kind of..."

"Wait" Harry said, " you knew my father?" The old witch smiled and seemed to travel back in time, " Well I met him once. You see when your father was about your age, he came in here looking for a ring too. He said it was for the most beautiful lady of all time. "She has the most entrancing emerald green eyes" he said. I suggested emerald to match her eyes. He thought about it for a minute and then said " Lily would positively love it and treasure it forever." So young Mr. Potter I didn't know your father well. But the moment you asked for a lily and emeralds I knew who you were. Even if you didn't have that scar." Harry smiled at the witch. He loved to hear stories of his parents. He again asked, "How much?" The witch smiled at Harry, " My dear boy, you don't owe me a thing. You just take that ring to the lucky little lady who stole your heart." Harry nodded, "Thank you very much." He leaned across the counter and kissed the old witch on the cheek.

Harry walked out of the store and through the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London. He quickly found a flower shop and purchased six yellow roses and six red roses. He thought to himself, _"This is going to be absolutely perfect." _He walked into the Leaky Cauldron and appriated back to the Burrow.

Hiding the roses, Harry walked inside. Ginny ran up to him and gave him a hug, " Where have you been? Dad told me that you would see me tonight?" Harry smiled, " Ginny , we need to talk but not right now." Ginny looked worried. Harry smiled, leaned in, gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "Don't look so scared." Ginny tried to smile as Harry said, " And to answer your question I had a few things to take care of, and I am sorry but it looks like it is going to take me all day." Harry stepped back, " Hey wait a minute aren't you quidditch captain this year?" Ginny nodded, "Yeah I am, but ..." Harry stopped her, " Listen I know you have more questions for me and I do want to answer them but I do need to get back. Why don't you get Ron and go up to the hill to practice?"

"But." Ginny started, Harry pulled out one yellow rose. Ginny just starred. Harry handed her the rose and said, " This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you defend me. I respect you and value our friendship because of this." Ginny had tears in her eyes, but was smiling. Harry gave her a kiss and said, " You stay here and I will go get Ron. All Ginny could do was nod.

Harry ran up the stairs to Ron's room. He was about to open the door, but stopped and knocked, "Hey Ron it's me." He heard some shuffling and the Ron said, " Yeah come on in." Ron and Hermione were sitting on separate beds and Ron's ears were bright red. Harry grinned and shook his head, "You two should know better." Hermione blushed at this and turned her head. " But enough of that. Listen Ron, I need for you keep Ginny busy for a while. Take her up to the hill and play some quidditch for a while." Ron gave Harry a weird look. Harry put up his hand, "Please don't ask me why. Let's just say I am planning a surprise. I need for Hermione to help me." Harry glanced at the two of them and said, " and it probably wouldn't hurt for you two to spend some time apart. Please stay on the hill until your mum calls for lunch, and please don't let Ginny come down here." Ron looked puzzled as Hermione gave him a nod. He shrugged and said, "Okay mate, just don't try no funny business with my girl." Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron walked to Hermione lifted her face towards him and said, " I love you," kissed her and walked from the room. " Honestly" was all Hermione could say.

Harry looked out the window until he saw Ron and Ginny walking up the hill. He then turned to Hermione and smiled. "Okay Harry what are you thinking?" Harry simply smiled and said glad you asked." "Oh Harry those are beautiful!" "There for Ginny, Harry said smiling. Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. A vase with water had appeared. "Thanks" Harry said and put the flowers in the vase. Harry pulled the ring from his pocket and showed Hermione. "Now this is a promise ring for Ginny. Do you think she will like it?" "Oh Harry absolutely!".

Harry sat down and began :"Last night I asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if I could marry Ginny" Hermione gasped and smiled. Harry sighed "They told me I had to wait till she finished school to ask her, Then we had to wait until we both were started in our careers until we could get married I don't really want to want to wait, but I understand their concerns and I promised I would wait. They said I could give her the promise ring with the promise that when the time is right I will ask her to marry me." Hermione was beaming "That is so sweet Harry what do you need me to do"

Harry sighed "First I want you to take one of these yellow roses up to the hill and put it on the stump you usually sit at" He reached into his trunk and pulled out his invisibility trunk and handed it to her "Take this and make sure you aren't seen." "Ok" Hermione said. Harry picked up a piece of parchment and wrote something tied it to the rose and handed to Hermione. "Stay out of sight until they see the flower then come back" Hermione nodded and left.

"_Ok" Harry thought "now to get the family involved."_ He went down stairs and found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen he walked into the room "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley" "Oh Harry I hadn't realized you were back" Mrs. Weasley smiled "What can I get you" Harry smiled "Oh nothing I just wanted to ask for you help I want to surprise Ginny and I can't do it alone I already have Ron and Hermione helping me but I could use your help as well." Mrs. Weasley nodded "what can I do."

Harry motioned to the table and they both sat down. "Well I would like to have dinner with Ginny tonight in the garden. But I need it set it up where she cannot see it can you charm Ginny's window to where she sees nothing out of the ordinary." Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a minute "Yes I can do that, but how are you going to get her to stay up there." Harry grinned "I have already got that figured out so no need to worry about that." Hermione came running in out of breath "She found it Harry." Harry grinned "Good are they still practicing." Hermione nodded. "Ok well if you will go get three more yellow roses and bring them down we will move on to the next step." Hermione said "no problem." and headed upstairs.

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley "Go ahead and finish getting lunch ready but please don't call them in yet." Mrs. Weasley said "ok Dear." Harry was writing on the third piece of parchment when Hermione came back into the kitchen. He finished took the first note tied it to a rose and turned to Hermione "Take this one and place it halfway up the hill you don't need the cloak this time. after you place the rose go up to the hill and wait till Mrs. Weasley calls for lunch." "Ok" Hermione said and headed of to the hill.

Harry tied the second note to a rose, and asked "Mrs Weasley when you call for lunch will you please place this on the outside of the door." Mrs Weasley agreed. Harry too the last note and attached it to the third rose placed it on Ginny's chair. "Oh and if Ginny asks tell her I have already eaten please." Mrs Weasley frowned "Oh I really do hate to lie." Harry grinned picked up a piece of fruit and ate it "Better?" he asked "I suppose" said Mrs. Weasley half-nodding. Harry pulled the cloak over him and stepped into the corner. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, placed the rose, and then yelled up the hill "Kids Lunch is ready" and closed the door. Harry remembered something he quickly said "After lunch have the go degnome the garden please." Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry as if saying no problem.

Harry saw through the window that Ron was pulling Ginny along. Ginny had two roses in her hand and was smiling. When the group got to the door, she removed the rose as Ron was pushing the door open. "I am starving! What's for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley scowled and ron sat down and replied, " sorry" Ginny was positively beaming when she saw the roses in her chair. She picked up the rose and sat down as Hermione was saying, " What do they say Ginny?"

Ginny blushed and reopened the rose that she found on the stump. She blushed as she began reading, " This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you care about me. I respect you and value our friendship because of this." Ginny continued with the next three, "This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you make me laugh. I respect you and value our friendship because of this. ...This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you see me for only me. I respect you and value our friendship because of this. ...This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you stand by me. I respect you and value our friendship because of this." Ginny had tears running down her face now. Harry's heart had swelled up in his chest.

Mrs. Weasley was smiling in Harry's direction when Ginny asked, "Mum where's Harry?" "Oh honey he already ate, I haven't seen him since. I am sorry dear." Ginny smiled weakly "it's ok mum. I guess he is just busy," and she began to eat. Hermione looked at Ginny, " Hey I am sure he will be here for dinner tonight." and in an attempt to cheer her up said, " I bet he is wishing he could be here sitting next to you this very minute." " I suppose so," Ginny said

Everyone had finished their lunch and Mrs. Weasly turned to Ron and Ginny and said, "Would you two please go degnome the garden for me. They are starting to get nasty again." Ginny sighed, "Yes ma'am," and stood to go outside. Ron moaned "Man I hate them horrible little buggers." Ron gave Hermione a kiss and said, "wanna come?" Hermione kissed him back, "I will be out in a minute I am going to help you mum clean up." "OK" he said and him and Ginny went outside. When they were at a safe distance Harry took off the cloak. Hermione gave him a hug, "Those were so sweet Harry." "Yes they were." replied Mrs. Weasly. Harry smiled and said, "Just wait. There is much more to come."

Harry pulled out his wand and said, " Accio Roses," the vase with the remaining roses came downstairs. He began writing on more parchment. When he finished with the sixth note, he tied them to all but one of the roses. He looked up and realized that both of the women in the kitchen were starring at him. "OK, now Hermione I want you to go and help Ron and Ginny in the garden. After about twenty minutes get Ginny to go to the hedge by the field. There will be another rose there. Make sure she reads this right away. Then I want for you to provoke Ron into saying something that will upset you. When he does take Ginny up to her room to complain about how insensitive he is or something. There will be another rose on her bed, let her read this one as well. I need for you to keep her up there until Ron comes up to apologize. When Ron comes in he will let Ginny know what to do. Can you do this?" Hermione wasn't sure but said, "yeah not a problem."

Harry now looked at Mrs. Weasley, " Can you put that charm on Ginny's window now? Oh and can you also please place this on Ginny's pillow?" He had handed her the first red rose. Mrs. Weasly agreed and went upstairs. When she came back down she said, "All set." Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hermione took a breath and nodded. Harry followed Hermione outside, under his invisibility cloak. He went and placed the last yellow rose on the hedge and returned to the house.

"_It's time" _thought Hermione. Ron had just thrown a gnome towards the field. Hermione glanced at the hedge and saw the yellow rose there. She turned to Ginny and said, " Hey ginny isnt that another rose on the hedge?" Ginny looked and started sprinting across the lawn towards the hedge. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they walked to the hedge together. When they got there Ginny was already reading the letter. "This yellow rose represents friendship. I give this rose to you because you are my friend. You are my friend because you comfort me. I respect you and value our friendship because of this."

Ginny had begun crying, "He is so sweet I just I knew where he was. Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Oh Ginny," and gave her friend a hug. Now both girls were crying. Hermione whimpered, "I ... wish ... someone ... would ... do ... something ... like ... this ... for ... me." At this Ron started, "What? You actually like all of this nonsense?" Hermione thought_, "Well it worked"_ "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione yelled. She grabbed Ginny by the arm and ran into the house. Ron stood there stunned "What just happened?" he asked himself.

Harry came out ant asked ron that same question. Ron said, "Well I don't really know." and went on to tell Harry what happened, then said, "Honestly mate don't you think you could have filled me in some. Now I am totally have to go all romantic just to get Hermione to forgive me." Harry was laughing, "No you won't, but come on we got work to do," Harry led Ron to the garden.

Ron asked, "What are we going to do here?" Harry smiled to him self, "We are going to make it perfect." and continued, "We need to collect as many pieces of wood as we can find." Ron wasn't too sure about this but he started collecting wood. After about thirty minutes, Harry and Ron had plenty of wood. Harry pointed his wand at the wood and concentrated. The wood turned itself into an archway. Harry looked at Ron, "Ron could you please get some ivy and weave it around and through here? I have got something I need to go do and while i am there I will get something for you give to Hermione. Please stay outside." "Okay mate," and Ron set to the task at hand.

Harry appariated to the Leaky Cauldron. He walked into muggle London for the second time that day. He went to a clothing store first. He purchased a jade green dress and had it wrapped. He then went back to the flower shop he was in earlier. He had decided that he would get a dozen red roses for Ron to give to Hermione. He also got two bags of red rose petals and one bag of yellow rose petals. When he was done there he went back into the Leaky Cauldron and through to Diagon Alley. He went into Flourish and Blotts and purchased _Runes Throughout The Ages_, for Hermione. He then appariated back to the burrow.

Meanwhile, back in Ginny's room. When Hermione pulled Ginny into the room, Ginny immediately found the rose on her pillow. She cast Hermione a questioning glance. Hermione said, "Go ahead." Ginny picked up the rose and read, "This red rose represents love. I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you are my friend. For this I will always and forever love you." Ginny couldn't say anything. Hermione burst into a new bout of tears and said, "Ron is never going to do anything this romantic for me." Ginny rushed to her side and began to comfort her. They shared duties of crying and comforting for several hours.

When Harry go back to the Burrow he went directly to the garden. He handed Ron the roses and the book. Jokingly Ron said, "Thanks man but I already have a girlfriend." Harry frowned, "Ha ha very funny. They are for Hermione. Tell her you are sorry for being an idiot and that you love her. She will forgive you. But wait a minute before you go." Harry conjured a small table and two chairs. On the table he placed a candle and some red rose petals. Ron looked worried and Harry said, "Don't worry you won't have to out do me."

They began walking towards the house. As they walked Harry make a path of red and yellow rose petals that followed them. When they walked inside Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley can Ginny change in your room?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, "Well, yes but what is wrong with her room?" Harry smiled and held up two more roses. "Oh I see, yes dear that is fine." she said smiling. Harry turned to Ron now. He placed on rose on top of his gift for Ginny. Handing the package to Ron he said, "Please take this to Ginny and ask her to dress in your mums room so that you and Hermione can talk. I am going to put this rose in your mums room now." Ron rolled his eyes but agreed. He thought this rose thing was getting out of hand.

Ron walked up to Ginny's room as Harry was going back downstairs. He knocked on the door. Ginny had flung the door open before he had finished knocking. "Oh it's you," she said rather flatly. "Gee thanks," he said, "and to think, I come bearing gifts." Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione then back to Ron. He was holding out a gift with a rose on top of it. She looked back to Hermione, "Go ahead." Hermione told her. With shaking hands she opened the letter. "This red rose represents love I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you can make an uncomfortable situation comfortable. For this I will always and forever love you." Again Ginny and Hermione had tears in their eyes. Ron decided that now was probably a good time. He said, "Harry would like for you to take this present and go into mums room to open it. Hermione and I need a minute to talk as well."

Ginny nodded and took the package to her mum's room. When she got to her mother's room she opened the package. She pulled out the gorgeous jade green dress. "MUUUMMM!" Ginny yelled. Mrs. Weasley came running the room, "Ginny what's wrong!" Ginny held up the dress. "Oh my."Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny began crying, "Mum I am so, well I don't know what." Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave her daughter a hug, and said in an soothing voice, "Oh honey it's okay. You change and I will zip up the dress for you." Ginny did as her mother told her to do. When she was done her mum fixed the zipper and did up Ginny's hair.

Mrs. Weasley smiled with tears in her eyes, "Oh honey you are so beautiful." The dress had no straps and hung tightly around her chest. It clung to her body all the way down to her thighs and then fell loosely to her ankles. The jade green of the dress complimented her very well. Her mother walked to her dresser and turned around. She was holding a silver necklace. She walked over to Ginny and said, "This is the necklace that I was wearing the first time your father and I meet. I think it of it as good luck. I think you should wear it tonight." Ginny smiled as her mother placed the necklace around her neck. "Thank you mum," she said.

Ginny sat down on her mom's bed and for the first time noticed the rose sitting on the table next to her. She looked at her mom and back at the rose, it had her name on it. She picked it up and read, "This red rose represents love. I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you help me relax. For this I will always and forever love you." Ginny looked up at her mom and said, "Mum, what is Harry doing?" Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Oh sweety, I can't say, but he did ask if I would send you down to the kitchen.

While this was taking place, something monumental was happening in Ginny's room. When Ginny left, Ron appeared nervous. Hermione started to say, "Look Ron I..." but Ron had cut her off with a kiss. He looked into her eyes and began, "Hermione I am so sorry I had an idiot moment. Is there anyway you could forgive me?" Hermione knew she had overreacted and said, "Of course I do!" Ron smiled and pulled the roses and the book from behind his back. "I was hoping you would say that." "Ohmigosh! Ron these are beautiful thank you so much," She gave him a passionate kiss. Ron had a great idea. When Hermione pulled back and said, "I love you," Ron looked at her and said as he was getting down on one knee, "I love you too Hermione. I know we are young and just got together, but I don't think I could ever survive the rest of my life with out you by my side. Now, I don't have a ring to give you just yet, but will you give this idiot the pleasure of becoming his wife?"

Hermione gasped and began crying. Ron continued to look up at her, "Well," he said. Hermione got down on her knees and put her hands on Ron's face and said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! and you are not an idiot." Ron let out a breath and gave her a kiss. Hermione said, "But." Ron looked scared, "But what?" he asked. Hermione said, "Well it is just that today is a special day for Ginny and I don't want to take all her glory. Could we keep this between us for now?" Ron laughed, "As long as you are still going to become my wife, I don't care when everybody else finds out." Hermione laughed as well, "Come on we need to get downstairs. Ron nodded and helped her up to her feet, and they walked down to the kitchen together hand in hand.

When Ginny opened her mum's door there was another was there. She picked it up and read, "This red rose represents love. I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you can brighten any room with your smile. For this I will always and forever love you." Mrs. Weasley had to urge Ginny forward. When she arrived to the kitchen she was swiping the tears from her eyes. When she looked up at the rumble of noise she noticed she and her mum were not alone. Sitting at the table was Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and her dad. Harry was no where to be seen.

"Where's Harry?" she asked noone in particular. Everyone grinned and pointed silently to the door. Ginny looked up and saw that there was another rose on the door. She walked over opened it and read, "This red rose represents love. I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you are compassionate. For this I will always and forever love you." Ginny heard Fleur say, "Zat was zo beautiful." Ginny smiled and opened the door.

When she stepped out side she noticed that there was a path of red and yellow rose petals. She followed the path towards the garden. When she got there a beautiful archway stood at the entrance covered with ivy. Under the archway there was an amazing table setting. There was a small table covered in red rose petals. A single candle lit the table. There were pixies surrounding the area that gave it a wonderful glow. Ginny smiled and said, "Neville did you do all this for me?" She was laughing to herself when Harry stepped out looking shocked, "Yeah" he said and he told me to give you this too," Harry teased as he gave her a kiss. He pulled out the final rose and said, "This red rose represents love. I give this rose to you because I love you. I love you because you are you. For this I will always and forever love you." He gave her the rose and another kiss.

Ginny could not help but laugh and cry at the same time, "Oh Harry I love you so much. Thank you for all of this." She gave Harry a hug and d kiss. Harry motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs while he took he other. Harry held out the ring for Ginny. She gasped, "Oh Harry it is lovely." Harry said, "When I purchased this ring, I thought of my mother. I believe, from what I have learned about her, that she would have loved you. That is where the lily comes from. The emeralds I thought would compliment your beauty(and I was right, they will). I learned from the jeweler that my father had also purchased an emerald ring from her, for my mother. In a way, I believe that when the witch was able to find this ring exactly how I wanted it, that it was my parents way of saying that they approve of our relationship. This is a promise ring Ginny. I give this ring to you with the promise that when the time is right, I will ask you to marry me and become my wife." Ginny had tears running down her face. Harry swiped them away with his thumbs and said, "There is one thing tho, you have to promise not to get behind at school." Ginny nodded, "Anything" she said.

Harry smiled and they kissed each other deeply. When Harry pulled back from the kiss, he looked over Ginny's shoulder and began laughing. Ginny looked at him like he was out of his mind. Harry pointed to the house. Ginny spun around to see her entire family, even Fleur and Hermione, had their faces pressed against the glass of the windows and the door. Ginny also noticed several extendable ears slowly crawling their way back to the house. Ginny sighed and said, "Unbelievable." Harry was slipping the ring onto her finger and he said, "No, it is totally believable, they are your family." and they both burst into laughter as the family came running out to give hugs.


	2. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 HERMIONE AND RON

Chapter 1

Three weeks had passed since Harry gave Ginny the promise ring. They were at King's Cross Station getting ready to go onto platform 9 3/4. Ron and Hermione went through the barrier first followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry. When they got onto the platform, Harry and Ron loaded Ginny's trunk onto the train. Ginny was hugging her mom, "Okay now, be careful and don't forget the promise you made." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know mum. Trust me, I am not going to do anything to mess this up." Harry had come up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her middle, "You had better not." He said smiling.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione nodded and Ron said, "Hey guys, Hermione and I have something we want to tell you." Harry and Ginny both said, "What?" at the same time. Ron took hold of Hermiones hand and said, "Well I asked Hermione to marry me and she said 'yes'." Ginny rushed forward and hugged her best friend and brother. She stood back and said, "You guys, that is so great!" Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "The train is about to leave honey, It's time to go." Ginny gave Ron and Hermione another hug and said, "I will see you guys at Christmas," they nodded. She gave her mum a hug and said, "Don't worry mum, I will be fine." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I know honey." Then Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a kiss, "I am going to miss you." "I know. I am going to miss you too." He was urging her towards the train, "But if you don't get on that train, we both are going to be in trouble." She gave him one last kiss before she jumped onto the train. Harry stood there with Mrs Weasley Ron and Hermione until the train was out of sight. Mrs Weasley turned to them and said, "Well we need to get going. We have a wedding to plan."

They left kings cross station and when they returned to the burrow, Harry had finally processed what Mrs Weasley had said. "Mrs Weasly," he said. She laughed, "Oh Harry, I do wish you would drop the formality and call me Molly." Harry nodded, "Well, you said we had a wedding to plan, whose?" Ron looked at harry, "Didn't you hear a word I said mate? Hermione and I are getting married." "Well I heard that yeah, but we don't need to plan the wedding yet, do we? Its going to be a couple of years before you get married, isn't it?" "No Harry," Hermione said shocked, "We are getting married over the Christmas holidays."

"What!" Harry practically yelled. He looked at Molly, "You told me I had to wait until Ginny and I had started our careers before we could get married." Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Yes I know we did Harry. But, well its different." "Yeah? Do tell because I really don't see the difference. You let one of your kids get married before he even really knows wheat he wants to do. And you make the another wait until after she gets a job before she can get married." Harry wasn't happy at all. All he wanted to do was make Ginny his wife. The only thing stopping him were her parents, and they were just going to let Ron get married. "Harry, I understand that you may be angry with this decision, but you need to calm down. Let's go inside and I will try to explain why Arthur and I have made these decisions."

Harry walked inside and tried not to look at Ron. He didn't mean to make Ron feel bad. But apparently he had, because Ron had stormed upstairs. "I cannot believe that you said that about your best friend," said Hermione and followed Ron upstairs. Harry was ashamed with himself. He just wanted to understand why he and Ginny had to wait and Ron did not.


	3. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHp 2

_A/N the very first post was the first book- so to say-I decided to post individual chapters. There are several books in my little series. It will follow the lives of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Please keep reviewing. I am a hopeless romantic, so there isn't too much action, but hopefully you will enjoy_.

Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley came in and sat down, "Now listen Harry, I will talk to you about this, but you need to understand that if you get angry, you need to try to calm yourself before you speak. I will not tolerate being hollered at. Do you understand?" "Yes. I am sorry. It just took me by surprise. I just want to make Ginny my wife as soon as possible and" Mrs. Weasley stopped him, "Listen Harry, Like Arthur and I told you, when you asked us if you could ask Ginny to marry you, we know you love each other very much. We do want for you to make Ginny your wife. We are not trying to stop that." "But then why do we have to wait?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Ginny is our only daughter. Although it may not sound right, but we have higher standards for her. She is young. We want for her to have a career. We do not want for her to get married and get caught up in the family aspect of it before she has a chance to work." "Okay I get that, but why don't you hold that same standard for Ron?" "Well the reason is simple Harry. Hermione does not want a family right away. She wants to start training for her career. I know that Ron may not know what he wants to do, but I believe that Hermione will be able to help him with that before they get married."

Harry was stunned, "So you think that I don't have Ginny's best interest at heart?" "Oh no, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "We know that you do have her best interest at heart." "But," Harry asked. "But," Mrs. Weasley said, "so do we. I know that you don't understand this harry. But maybe one day, when you have a daughter, you will then understand. Just please trust us on this, and try not to be angry." Harry wasn't sure about this, "Well I guess I don't really have choice, do I." Mrs. Weasley frowned, "Oh Harry, you always have a choice." Harry nodded, he had to go apologize to Ron.

Harry went upstairs and knocked on Ron's door. "Hey Ron it's Harry. Can I come in?" Hermione opened the door and didn't look pleasant. "This better be good," she said. Harry nodded, "Listen Ron, I am sorry for what I said. I was just angry. I should not have said that. I know that we haven't rally had time to think about what we want to do. I mean what, with fighting Voldermort, " Harry looked at Hermione, "and, well having the loves of our lives standing besides us all summer." At this, Hermione seemed to loosen up a bit. Ron looked up, "Harry, it is not really what you said. I just thought that you would have been happy for us."

Harry was shocked. He thought for sure that Ron was mad at him, "Ron, of course I am happy for you. You two are my best friends." "Really?" asked Ron. "Yeah, really." said Harry, "Look I am sorry I didn't seem happy for you. I was just taken by surprise when Hermione said you were getting married over the winter holidays. That is really soon." Ron looked up, and to Harry's amusement he looked terrified, "I know." Hermione came over to join them, "I know it is soon Harry, but we wanted for Ginny to be in the wedding, of course. We figured that when she got done with school she would want to plan her own wedding, not mine."

Harry smiled weakly, "Yeah, but it will be a couple years before our wedding. We both have to be working first. I promised your parents," he said to Ron, who looked stunned. "I don't believe that," said Ron "I can't really imagine Ginny waiting." "Yeah, well, I don't want to wait," said Harry, "but your parents think it is for the best. So I agreed." Hermione knew all of this but didn't say anything about it. "So Harry," Hermione finally said, "Are you going to help us get things ready for our wedding, or do we need to knock some more sense into you." Harry laughed, "Yes I will help."


	4. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 3

Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed since Ginny left for school. She sent Harry an owl nearly every day. They didn't really say much, just things like, 'I miss you' and 'I love you' and stuff about school. She had written that Tonks was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Slughorn was still teaching potions. She had said that Tonks' class was by far the best. Every class she had a different look. Everybody in the school seemed to like this, except for some of the teachers. The Gryffindors quidditch team tryouts had gone well. She was now the seeker, as nobody could match Harry's ability and she was next in line. Their first game was coming up and she wanted harry to come.

Harry's replies were basically the same with the 'I miss you' and 'I love you' bit and instead of school he talked about how the wedding plans were going. He told her the she was going to be the maid of honor and he was the best man. Harry couldn't wait to see her he did miss her like crazy. One day he received a second owl, and thought Ginny had forgotten to tell him something.

When he opened the letter he found that it was not from Ginny, but that it was from Tonks. He read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I am having a wonderful time as the new DADA teacher. I didn't think that I was the best choice for the position, but you were too young. Well I have a favor to ask of you. There is something that requires my full attention, for one week, that I must take care of. I have spoken to Professor McGonagall, and she said that if you were willing, you could fill in for me for this week (of course you would be under her supervision and I would have to leave lesson plans for you to follow). It is the second week of October. Please send me your response soon, so I know if I need to find somebody else or not.

Sincerely,

Professor Tonks

Harry thought about this for a minute. He started writing his reply, then abruptly stopped. He should tell Ron and Hermione first, they might need him for something. Seeing as how it was nearly dinner time, Hermione was already home. He went down to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. "Yes," Hermione said. Harry opened the door, "Hey, you got a minute?" he asked. Hermione lifted her head out of a book and said, "Yeah what's up?"

Harry showed her the letter. "Wow, Harry that is an honor to be asked," she said. Harry hadn't really thought about that. He just saw it as a opportunity to see Ginny. "Yeah I suppose it is. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need me for wedding stuff that week." Hermione checked her organizer and said, "Nope. Have a good time. Also remember that you are there to teach not to be with Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes, "I know Hermione, I know."

Harry went back to Ron's room and finished his reply.

Dear Professor Tonks

I am happy to inform you that I will be honored to fill your shoes for the week that you are not available. If it is at all possible could you please send me a copy of the possilble lesson plan for the week. As I do not wish to embarrass myself by not being prepared. If it is okay I will arrive the Friday before I need to start.

Truly Honored

Harry Potter

Harry couldn't wait for the second week of October.


	5. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 4

Chapter 4

It was Thursday night before Harry was suppose to arrive at Hogwarts. Harry was very nervous. Other than leading the DA, he never really imagined himself as a teacher. He had gone over Tonks' lesson plans. It seemed easy enough. The first to fifth years were to read in their books and write essays, nothing too harsh. However, for the sixth and seventh years, with McGonagall's permission, he was to work on things he had taught while he was leading the DA. Harry was okay with this, some of the seventh years had been in DA and they could help too. Mainly Harry was just thinking about what it will be like to see Ginny again. He could not wait, less than twenty four hours and he would be seeing her.

Harry arrived on Friday while classes were still in session. He found Professor McGonagall at the entrance of the grounds. "Good to see you Mr. Potter," she said, "if you'll come with me we have a few things we need to discuss before you get settled." Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am." and followed her to her office. When they arrived, she motioned to a chair and Harry took a seat and said, 'It is an honor to be asked to stand in for Professor Tonks, while she is away." McGonagall smiled and said, "Well Harry, so many of the professors here feel it is an honor to have you here. Even if most of us did teach you such a short time ago." Harry didn't expect that.

"Well let us get to business, shall we?" she asked. Harry nodded. McGonagall looked at Harry and said, "First of all while you are here to need to behave as a Professor, and this includes a certain Miss. Weasley." Harry looked at her. What was she saying, he couldn't spend time with her? "I know that the two of you are a couple, but while you are here I need for you to see her as a student." she grinned and continued, "I understand this will be hard for the both of you, so I have set aside some time for you and her to spend alone, away from students. However you must behave yourselves during this time you understand me?" Harry was smiling "Yes ma'am."

McGonagall nodded, "Okay moving on. I assume you have received the lesson plan that Professor Tonks sent to you." Harry nodded, "I have it right here." "Very well. Now I will be sitting in on some of your classes, but not all of them. I understand the Professor has most of her classes reading." Harry nodded. "Okay, I would like for you to make a minor change to her plans. I believe we should utilize your talents. I would like for the first half of your classes to be practical. All expect first years. You could do several things with them during this time. I would like for you to think about what you might do and let me know after dinner please." Harry nodded.

"At meals you will eat with the rest of the Professors. Tonight I will introduce you to all the students, who of course all know you in one way or another. But I will introduce you as Professor Potter. Everyone of our students are expected to call you this while you are here. Please remind anyone who forgets. As far as points go, you have the authority to take away and give points if you feel the need should arise. However I would like to remind you of how you felt when points were given and taken unfairly, please keep this in mind." Harry nodded, "Of course ma'am."

Professor McGonagall frowned, "I also have some bad news I am afraid." Harry didn't know what was coming but he was almost positive nothing could be worse than what happened his sixth year, "What is it?" "Well Harry, Hagrid has taken a leave. Nobody is sure when he will return. All we know is that he is physically okay. I told him that one of the conditions of his leave was that he had to owl me at least once a week or I would send a search party after him." "Do you know where he is? Does he know that I was coming this week?" He asked rather stunned. Hagrid was the first friend he made in the wizard world. "No, I do not know where he is. He said he didn't want anybody to find him until he was ready to be found. And I sent him a reply to one of his letters, telling him you were coming to teach for a week." "And" Harry asked. Professor McGonagall pulled a letter form her desk and gave it to him, "He asked me to give this to you and ask that you wait until you are alone to read it." Harry took the letter and said, "Thank you." McGonagall said, "Well I believe we are done here. Hagrid said that if you would like you could stay in his cabin while he is away." Harry looked at her and said, "That will be fine." "Very well, you know the way. We shall see you at dinner then." McGonagall said. Harry nodded as he stood and left her office.


	6. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 5

_A/N hey everyone who replied, thank you. keep reviewing to let me know what you think. I am a hopeless romantic, so there isn't too much action, sorry for that. I enjoy writing this story, hopefully you will continue to enjoy reading it_

Chapter 5

Harry walked into Hagrid's hut. It felt weird being in there with out him, but he thought it would be more comfortable here than in some strange room inside the castle. He placed his bag on the table and sat down. He was looking down at Hagrid's letter. _"I might as well read this now."_ he thought. When he opened the letter he saw Hagrid's unforgettable handwriting.

Dear Harry,

I am proud of you Harry. I am sorry that I can not be at Hogwarts while you are teaching there. I do miss you. I have some things that I needed to take care of that I am not proud of. Please do not try to find me. I am safe. Do forgive me for the way I left. I hope to be back at Hogwarts someday, but I do not know when. Well Harry good luck to ya.

Hagrid

Harry didn't think the letter was very much like Hagrid, but a lot of people have changed recently. Harry was thinking about what he was going to do with the practical lessons he is suppose to be teaching. He had no idea what he was going to do. He figured he would just teach them stuff they did in the DA. Maybe Professor McGonagall would let him use a boggart for one of the lessons. He was trying to think of what kind of stuf he would do for his 'DA' lessons, when somebody knocked on the door.

Harry didn't think anybody knew where he was staying yet. When he opened the door he instantly put a smile on his face. It was Tonks. Today she had her famous pink spiky hair and a mushroom nose. "Oh Harry it is good to see you," she was saying as she walked inside the hut, tripping as she walked through the doorway. _"Same old Tonks,"_ Harry thought He closed the door and said, "I wanted to thank you for asking me to do this it is a honor." "Harry, you were the best qualified in my opinion. So have you had a chance to settle in really?" Harry looked around the hut and shook his head, "Not really." "I suppose that is just as well. There is somebody who would like to see you, but they are not allowed anywhere near your quarters." Tonks said with a smirk on her face. Harry

Harry thought about Ginny in an instant. "Where do I need to go to see this someone?" he asked. Tonks smiled and said, "Just follow me." and with that she lead the way out of the hut and back to the castle. When they got inside Harry followed Tonks to the Great Hall. "Uh Tonks isn't it almost dinner time. Why would we be meeting in the Great Hall?" Tonks just smiled and said,"See for yourself." Harry had a feeling that he was not going to see Ginny. He didn't know what was going on. So when he opened the humongous Great Hall doors, he was totally taken by surprise.


	7. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 6

_A/N Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. As for some characters being out of character, well this is my first fic, and alsso I believed the war changed some of them, please bear with me on that account. And for the post being short, I am sorry about this, but part of why they are short is because I post everyday. Again bear with me. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story._

Chapter 6

When Harry opened the doors to the great hall, he was taken by surprise. Every student and teacher in the school was inside, including all of the ghosts. Harry turned to look at Tonks and she motioned him inside the hall. Before he stepped foot inside you could hear a pin drop. Harry had rarely ever heard it this quiet in there. The second he stepped inside the was an uproar of applause and cheers. He smiled and walked up to the head table to take his seat between Professor McGonagall and Tonks.

After they had finished eating Professor McGonagall stood and the room feel quiet. "I would like to take a few minutes to explain our special quest. As all of you know who he is, you also know that he is very skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tonks has asked him to fill in for her for next week while she is unable to teach. Every student is expected to refer to him as Professor Potter. While he is here no one is to ask him about the second war against Voldermort. If he feels you need to know he will tell you. He will begin teaching classes on Monday. With this being said you are all dismissed."

As soon as Professor had finished speaking the room broke out on appaulse again and Harry waved in acknowledgment. Harry had noticed that Ginny and the few members that remained of the DA had stayed behind. He looked to Professor McGonagall and asked, "Can I meet you in your office to go over my plans for class?" She smiled, "Sure, about twenty minutes from now?" He nodded in agreement and went to meet with his former schoolmates.

As soon as Harry walked up to the group Ginny stuck out her hand and said, "Evening _Professor_ _Potter_." The group around them burst into laughter. Harry smiled. He looked around the group. "Dennis, Colin, how are you?" he asked the brothers. "Very well,"they replied in unison. He shook hands with the remaining members of the DA. Then he came to Luna Lovegood, "It's good to see you Luna." She simply smiled and nodded. "So Professor Potter what kind of stuff are we going to be doing in your class next week?" asked Dennis.

"Well, actually I am off to Professor McGonagall's office to discuss that with her, but hopefully nothing too boring," he said with a grin. The group began to leave the great hall. Harry leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "You look amazing. Do you have any idea when we are aloud to be alone, I am dying to have you in my arms." Ginny looked at him, smiled, shook her head, and said, "Sorry Professor Potter but I do not know," and she grinned at him. "You are going to torture me with that Professor nonsense aren't you? He asked her. Ginny just grinned and headed off to toward the gryffindor tower while throwing a "Good night Professor" over her shoulder.

Harry had gone to Professor McGonagall's office and told her about what his plans were. She told him that it would be okay to allow the former DA members to assist him during class. She had also warned him that during classes where he had Slytherins either her or another Professor would sit in on his class. Just in case considering he help to imprison most of their families. Harry had agreed with this. He asked when Ginny and him would have their first scheduled time alone. She told him that they would get their time together tomorrow after lunch.


	8. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 7

Chapter 7

The weekend had gone by rather fast. Harry and Ginny were aloud to spend fours hours together alone on Saturday and Sunday. They spent their time together sitting, holding each other, on some blankets, on the floor in Hagrid's hut. They talked and laughed and kissed. Harry was sad to have to say goodnight on Sunday, but knew he had to go into teacher mode. He gave Ginny one last kiss and walked her back to the castle.

Monday morning Harry went to breakfast early and then to the classroom. He was pretty confident about his first class, seeing as how they were just first years, and they would only be reading then discussing the chapters they read. He decided that rather than have everyone sit in rows, he would have them sit in a circle. As he was finishing the circle a student had come in. She appeared to be wearing used robes and she was rather pale.

Harry approached the young student, "Excuse me, are you feeling well?" he asked a little concerned. The young child looked up at him. She had big blue eyes, that appeared to be shadowed. A few freckles on her face (No where near as many as any of the Weasley's). And she had, almost white, blonde hair. Harry wasn't sure why, but he felt as if for some reason he knew this child. She stated blankly, "Yes, sir. I am fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." Harry nodded, he understood sleepless nights all too well. "What is your name?" he asked.

She looked down at her shoes and started rubbing her thumb and middle finger together, this made Harry feel awkward he then said, "It is okay." She looked up at him and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He motioned her to a desk and the two sat down. Class didn't start for twenty minutes, so he knew he had time to talk with her. He asked her, "Okay well how about instead of starting with you name, maybe you could tell me what house you belong to?" She didn't look up but said, "G–G– Gryffindor." Harry made a box of tissues appear and handed her one.

Harry thought that he should try to make her comfortable before any further questions. He decided on common ground. "Gryffindor huh, That was the house I was in when I was a student here. How do you like it?" he asked, not sure if he would get an answer. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "I know you were in Gryffindor, everyone knows. Your pictures are all over the walls in the common room," she looked a little embarrassed at this and the said, "sir." Harry laughed,"Oh really? You don't happen to know who put them there do you?" She looked as if she might know but shook her head. "Well," he said, "Maybe I could get you to take them down for me. I just cannot stand my pictures, they always come out looking horrible, and my hair is always standing on end." he said with a slight grin, hoping that this would help.

It did because a small smile quickly crossed her face then disappeared. It was getting close to time for class to start. Harry said, "You know, you don't have to tell me your name, but I will find out when I take attendance. Maybe if I let you be my assistant this class you could tell me your name." He knew that this probably could be considered a bribe, but something made him want to reach out to this child. Again the child looked at him with tears in her eyes. _"Oh_ _man," _he thought_, "what has she been through that makes her so sad?"_She took a deep breath, wiped away any trace off tears, straightened in her chair and started, "My name is Elizabeth, sir."


	9. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 8

Chapter 8

She took a deep breath, wiped away any trace off tears, straightened in her chair and started, "My name is Elizabeth, sir, but I do not know my proper last name. I am an orphan. From what I have been told, when I was a baby my parents decided that since they already had a boy, to pass on the family name, that they did not want a girl. I was never told what the family name was. And tho I wish I had a family, I do not wish to know who my birth parents were. They abandoned me and left me in some muggle orphanage. I don't even know if they were a wizard and witch or not. I have never had a mother or a father, but I have had tons of brothers and sisters. All the children who came and went from the orphanage, I considered them my brothers and sisters. I am the only child ever to have been in that orphanage for more than a year. All the others have found families for themselves. When I received my letter from Hogwarts I was so excited. I thought that everyone here was going to be my new family, but I have learned that they are not. I have learned that the students here, are nothing like brothers and sisters. They say that your house is your family, but I believe that not to be true. My classmates in my house want nothing to do with me, they call me weird, yet they come to me when they need help with their school work. I have learned that when summer holidays come I have to go back to the orphanage. This is nothing like the family that I had always imagined for myself. I love the school and the teachers. I love the fact that I am a witch, I feel that it gives me something to belong to. However, I do not want to go back to that orphanage." at that moment other students started to come into the class. Harry leaned in some so nobody else could hear and said, " Thank you. And would you mind coming to my, well Professor Tonks' office this evening after dinner." Elizabeth nodded and turned in her seat to prepare for class.

At lunch he had asked McGonagall about Elizabeth. She confirmed the child's story. Harry felt awful inside. After lunch he caught up with Ginny, before his next class started. He had asked her about Elizabeth. She told him that a couple of time she had to make some other kids that were teasing her, leave her alone. She said that she kind of reminded her of Hermione because she always seemed to be studying. Harry asked Ginny, "Would you totally kill me if I asked that we not meet tonight. I would like to talk with Elizabeth. I don't know why, but I feel some kind of connection to her." Ginny replied, "No, that's fine. I will try to be more friendly towards her. Maybe we can see if she would like to hang out with us on Wednesday night, I want you alone tomorrow." Harry smiled, "That sounds good I will let her know that you have something to ask her. It would be more comfortable for you to ask. Well I gotta go I got a class starting soon." Ginny smiled and said, "Good luck Professor." The rest of the day went pretty well for Harry.

That night, after dinner Harry was in Tonks' office pacing. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Elizabeth that would help her to trust him. When there was a knock on the door, it was the small, frail looking Elizabeth. He said, "Good evening. Come on in and take a seat." Harry sat on a desk and was thinking of what to say, when his thoughts were interrupted. "Excuse me Professor," Elizabeth said, "But why did you ask me to come here? I hope that it was not that you feel bad for me because I have no family. I do hate it when people take pity on me." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I can understand why you are in Gryffindor. No I did not ask you here because I pity you. For some reason I feel connected to you. I d not understand why, but that is also not why I asked you here. I asked you here so that we could talk. You seemed rather angry this morning. And well I thought I could share with you some things of my past that may or may not help you." Elizabeth looked at him. She had no idea what he was talking about. How could his past help her. She had heard all about him and his parents. They had loved him so much, that is what had kept him alive. Surely they didn't have anything in common.

Harry smiled at her and said, "You don't think we have anything in common do you?" She was shocked, "No sir." Harry began, "I am sure that you have heard about how my parents love saved my life?" Elizabeth nodded and he continued, "Well, tho they saved my life they pretty much left me an orphan. Of course I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and their son, but I did not consider them family. They treated me like trash. They did not want me. And they wanted nothing to do with magic..." Harry had continued telling her all about his life before he came to Hogwarts and while he was there.

When he had finished he said, "So you see, even tho our lives are very different, they are similar in many ways. I know that you may not trust me yet, but please understand that if you ever feel you need somebody to talk to, that you can talk to me. Even after this week is over. Do you know Ginny Weasley?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes sir. She is nice to me and makes the other kids who are not, leave me alone." Harry smiled, "Well she knows how to get in touch with me if you need to. Okay. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a family, it is very hard to enjoy life when you think that way. You can think of me as your family, brother, uncle, cousin, what ever. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded and said with a smile, "Okay and thank you Professor. However, I do need to go, I need to finish your essay." Harry laughed "Very well. I will walk you to your tower."

When they got the painting of the fat lady Harry turned to Elizabeth and said, "Ginny has something that she will be asking you, and please don't feel it is out of pity." Elizabeth nodded, told the fat lady the password 'undeniable love' and looked at Harry, "Ginny picked the password, I think. I will be glad when it is changed," she stated as she blushed. Harry asked her if she could fetch Ginny for him and she had agreed. Harry waited for Ginny outside the portrait.


	10. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 9

Chapter 9

When Ginny came out of the portrait he looked around quickly, to make sure nobody else was there, then he leaned in and gave Ginny a quick kiss. Ginny stood back an said with a grin on her face, "Why Professor Potter, what are you doing?" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, "Just saying goodnight to my favorite student. I think I might have gotten somewhere with Elizabeth. I told her you would be asking her something. Will you tell her I said goodnight?" Ginny smiled, "Yes, and I will ask her about Wednesday too." She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss and said, "Goodnight Professor." and headed back inside the common room.

Harry's practical sessions were going pretty well. All the students seemed to respect him, expect of course, most of the Slytherins, but that hadn't bothered him. Before he knew it, it was Wednesday evening. He was too meet Ginny and Elizabeth by the lake after dinner. When he was getting ready to leave the great hall, Professor McGonagall had stopped him, "I understand that you and Miss Weasley will have a guest with you this evening." Harry smiled, "Yes, is that okay?" He was slightly concerned that McGonagall might tell him it was not. McGonagall smiled and said, "Yes, it is okay. I am glad that someone has reached out to that little girl. She has had a difficult life. She seems to have been in a better mood these last two days. Have a good time Harry." and with that they departed.

Harry walked down to the lake and saw Ginny and Elizabeth sitting there laughing. He then noticed that Ginny looked like she had feathers all over her. She must have had one of her brothers Canary something or other. He walked up behind them and said in a stern voice, "Ladies, I believe everything for Weasley Wizard Wheezes is strictly forbidden at Hogwarts." Ginny and Elizabeth both turn to look at him. Elizabeth appeared to be scared, "Oh, Professor Potter, sir we were just..." Ginny burst out laughing, "It's okay Lizzy, Professor Potter here has done many forbidden things while he was a student here. He is just joking around. Right Professor?" Harry felt bad. He hadn't meant to scare Elizabeth, "Yeah I am sorry to have worried you Elizabeth. Did Ginny just call you Lizzy?"

Elizabeth turned red and said, "Yeah she asked if it would be okay." Ginny laughed, "That and I also told her that if I caught anybody harassing her again I would turn them into a lizard." With that the three of them burst into fits of laughter. Harry had sat down next to them. They continued to laugh and talk until the sun decided to set. Harry was having a wonderful time with both of them. Lizzy had started to look happy and this just filled his heart. Every once in a while he would sneak in a kiss or two with Ginny, but for the most part they just talked and laughed Finally Harry said, "Well it is getting late. I am sorry, but I need to go back into Professor mode again. And you two have some studying to do I believe." Ginny laughed, "You know I don't like this serious bit of you. It is no fun." Harry laughed, "Yeah, I know, but I gotta keep it up, it was the only way I could actually spend time with you before the winter holidays."

Lizzy looked a little sad at this. Ginny looked at her and said, "What's the matter Lizzy?" Lizzy started to rubbing her thumb and middle fingers again and said, "Well, it's just that you two are so happy and so in love. I have never known anybody to share that before. I have never known love. And well I hate winter holidays. Everybody has family to go to and spend time with. I just wish that I has somewhere to go and people that love me, to spend that time with." When she finished she had tears in her eyes. Ginny took her in her arms, "Oh Lizzy, it's okay." she looked at Harry who seemed to be deep in thought, "Listen Lizzy, I wouldn't dream of leaving you here for the holidays. How would you like to come home with me? You could meet my family and our friend Hermione. Her and my brother Ron are getting married. I am sure everyone would love to have you. There is always room for more at the Burrow." Harry smiled, that was a perfect idea. Lizzy looked up at him and Ginny, "Y–y–you would let me come with you? But why? The winter holidays are for family. I am not your family, I don't have a family." Harry looked at the girl and took one of her hands and said, "Lizzy didn't I tell you that you could consider me your family. Ginny and I care about you. You are a part of our family, even if only for that reason. You will always be welcome wherever we are. Okay." Lizzy was truly crying now. She had jumped into Harry's arms and embraced him tightly. This surprised Harry. He didn't know what to do, but Ginny nodded and it suddenly felt right. The three of them. Lizzy pulled away, "I am sorry. I know you said it before, but now I believe you." Ginny patted the girl on the back, "Well now that's settled we had better get ourselves up to the tower." Lizzy nodded and stood up and smiled, "Thank you Professor Potter." Harry smiled and gave her a hug, "You are welcome Lizzy. Goodnight." Ginny leaned in and gave Harry one last kiss and asked, "What is going on in that mind of yours?" "I don't know yet, but take care of Lizzy." Ginny smiled and said, "I will. Come on Lizzy we had better get going." Lizzy nodded. They both turned and walked away. Harry suddenly felt empty.


	11. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 10

Chapter 10

The rest of the week went by to fast. Harry, Ginny, and Lizzy had spent every evening together. After Wednesday night Harry had gone to talk to Professor McGonagall about what had been on his mind. She had reassured him, that what he was thinking was entirely possible. He had kept this between himself and McGonagall. He would talk to Ginny and Lizzy about it over the holidays.

It was Saturday morning, and Harry was going down to the quidditch pitch to watch the practice. When he got there, He found Lizzy sitting there watching as well. "Hey there Lizzy." Harry said as he sat down. Lizzy looked at him. Her eyes were all red and puffy and so was her nose. "Lizzy what's the matter?" he asked pulling her into a hug. She instantly burst into tears. He sat there and just comforted her until she was done. She held tightly to Harry and said, "It's just that you are leaving today. You are the closest thing I have to a family and you have to leave."

Harry patted her back and said, "Lizzy, I am not leaving you forever. You will see me at the Burrow over the holidays, and Ginny is here. You won't be alone anymore Lizzy. I promise you that. You can write to me everyday and I will do the same okay?" Lizzy looked up, wiped her tear stained face, and said, "Yeah I suppose. Ginny has been telling me this all morning. But I still don't want you to leave. But I will see you at the Burrow. Ginny said I could sleep in her room with her and Hermione." "That's right. And if things work out right, I may have a surprise for you, but don't ask about it yet. I want to be positive about it before I tell you Okay?"

"I might get a surprise. I have never gotten a surprise before, well except that I was a witch. Oh I can not wait." Lizzy was beaming. She was so excited. Harry just hoped that Ginny would be okay with this, and the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny had finished practice and walked over to them. "Hey guys what's the good news?" Lizzy was jumping up and down and stopped to say, "Harry said that I might get a surprise at Christmas, but I can't ask about it." she lunged herself into Ginny's arms and Ginny laughed. She looked at Harry with a questioning look and Harry mouthed "Later"

They had spent the rest of the day together. McGonagall told them it was okay, since Harry's duties as professor were over. They ate lunch and dinner together. They sat by the lake most of the day just talking and laughing. Finally when the sun had begun to set, Harry said, "Well, I am sorry ladies, but it is time for me to go." Both Ginny and Lizzy pulled him into a hug. The three of them stood there for a minute. He pulled back and looked at Lizzy, "You be good now okay. I will write to you every day, and I had better get the same. I will see you again at the holidays alright." Lizzy nodded with tears in her eyes. She gave him another hug and he leaned down and kissed her head. "I am going to miss you, but we will see each other again soon. Now why don't you go on up and start writing me that first letter." She nodded and gave Ginny a hug. Ginny smiled and said, "I will be up in a minute okay." Lizzy nodded and took off running towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry took Ginny in his arms. They stood there for a minute and then they kissed. Ginny looked at him, "What are you up to?" Harry just smiled and said, "I am still working on it, but, I wanted to wait to talk to you about this, but I guess now is a good time. I talked to McGonagall about Lizzy. I, we have gotten pretty close to her this week. And well I was thinking, if it was okay with you, I thought maybe I, we could adopt her."


	12. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 11

Chapter 11

Ginny looked stunned and began, "Harry, I..." But Harry cut her off, "I know that we are not much older than her, and we are young and not even married, but I can't stand the thought of sending her back to that orphanage. I want to help Lizzy. I..." Ginny put a finger to his mouth and said, "Harry stop for a minute. Listen, I think it is a good idea."

Harry was so happy. Of course he had a back up plan just in case, but he really didn't want to use it. "You really do think it is a good idea." he asked. Ginny smiled and gave him a kiss, "Yes I do and I had been trying to think of how we could bring her into our family. I am not sure mum and dad will like it, but I do. Listen Harry I got to go before Lizzy starts to wonder where I am." Harry smiled, "Please don't say anything yet. I am to make sure it can happen first." Ginny nodded, gave him a kiss and turned to leave.

Harry appariated back to the Burrow. He found Hermione and Ron and told them his plans. Hermione was skeptical at first, but she finally agreed that it could work. Since all the wedding plans had been taken care of, she said she would do some research and help Harry get things started. They all agreed to wait until things were a definite go before they told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley anything.

Several weeks had passed and with the help of Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall, everything was set. He was going to adopt Lizzy, and when he and Ginny got married, Ginny would then adopt her. He had bought a rather large piece of land and had magical builders begin building a house. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lizzy and himself would live there. When their families grew, so would the house.

Now all they had to do was break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry had asked if Professor McGonagall would come and help them with this task. She had agreed. They were to meet at the Burrow before dinner that night. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were nervous. Mainly because they had gone behind their backs, but they also knew that everything was in motion, so they couldn't really be stopped. Professor McGonagall showed up just before they all went inside.

Ron went and found his parents, while the others sat at the table. When the Weasley's entered the kitchen, Harry stood up. The two friends decided that they would be there for moral support as well. He said, "There is something that I would like to discuss with you." Mrs. Weasley sat down. She looked at McGonagall and said, "What is it? Please tell me this isn't about Ginny." McGonagall patted her hand and said, "Relax Molly, It's nothing like that." Molly sighed, "Thank Merlin. Well what is it then. You all look so serious."

Harry took a breath and began.. "Please let me finish before you ask any questions." Both Weasley adults nodded in understanding. "When I was at Hogwarts in October, I meet a first year. Her name is Elizabeth. Lizzy, as we call her, well she is an orphan. Her parents abandoned her when she was a baby. They did not want a daughter. This girl has had a difficult life. While I was at the school, Ginny and I became real close to Lizzy. I spoke with Professor McGonagall shortly after I met Lizzy. And I had decided, and then confirmed this with Ginny, that I want to adopt Lizzy." Molly gasped and looked at her husband, who took her hand. Harry continued, "Now I know that we are young and that you wanted Ginny and I to be well into our careers before we got married and had kids, but I feel that this situation is different. I am going to adopt Lizzy and make everything final over the winter holidays. When Ginny and I get married she will then adopt her as well."

Arthur had started to say something, but Harry stopped him. "There is more. All four of us have discussed this, and we all feel that there are many more children who have been left with out parents, because of Voldermort. We have decided that we are going to help find these children a home and families. Professor McGonagall, along with members of the Order and the Ministry, and the rest of the professors from Hogwarts, have helped us to be able to do this. We have gotten a list of all of the children who have lost their parents during the war, and we have managed to help place most of those children with their extended families. There are about ten children, all under eleven years old, who have nobody, and through donations from many of our supporters we have accumulated enough funds to help support these kids for several years. We have found possible families for all but one of these kids.

Both of her parents didn't have any siblings. As well as all of her grandparents.. Well back to the point. As I said before, we haven't been able to place her with a family. Everyone we spoke with, well they didn't think they could handle her. This is were the two of you come in, hopefully." Both the Weasley adults looked at each other then to Harry as he continued to talk. "This girl is only a few months old. I was hoping that you would consider adopting her, or at least being her guardians. You have then most experience with kids, other than teachers at Hogwarts, and well just would you at least consider it. Please."

The Weasley's looked at each other and Mrs. Weasley spoke first, "Harry, that sounds like a lovely idea, however I do wish you would have spoke to us about Lizzy first. You of all people should know that we would have been more than happy to help Lizzy and take her in as our own, but if you have discussed this with Ginny, I guess we can not stop you, as you are still keeping your promise. Also, Arthur and I would be happy to help this young child who needs a family." Harry smiled and said, "I had thought about that, and if Ginny had told me she didn't think it was a good idea for us to adopt Lizzy, I would have come to you. However Ginny agreed with me and we feel that we had created a bond with Lizzy, like no other." Mr. Weasley spoke next, "It's just that you are so young, is this really what you want to do because it will be forever."


	13. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 12

Chapter 12

Ron was the first to speak up, "Mum, Dad, listen, he knows that this is a life long commitment. Hermione and I have discussed this matter to no end with. We believe that Harry understands somewhat how what Lizzy has gone through.. We all have been through so much. Harry of all people should be able to know his own heart, and what to do about He knows that he is young, but in ways beyond our control, we all have been forced to mature much faster than those our age." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Ronald, you are quite right. You three were forced to mature too fast. Although I may not want any grandchildren at my tender young age, I feel that you are doing the right thing. You have our support."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione starred at each other. McGonagall stood and said, "Well it seems that I am no longer needed here. I do need to be getting back to the school." Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you for coming to support Harry Professor." "Please, Hermione, all of you, call me Minerva. You are no longer students, and after what you all have done, well I believe us to be friends." she smiled and shook Hermione's hand. Harry shook her hand as well, "Thank you Pro...Minerva. It means a lot to have your support. Will you please let Ginny know that everything went well. Also keep in mind that we don't want Lizzy to know anything yet." Minerva smiled, "I understand Harry. I will let Ginny know. I will see you all again, in what, two weeks, for the wedding?" "Yes ma'am. Two weeks until I make Hermione my wife." Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione. Minerva nodded, "I will see you then."

The next couple of days were spent explaining things to the rest of the Weasley family. They had taken them and showed them the house that had been built. The builders seemed to have worked faster than normal. They said that they wanted to make sure that Harry Potter was happy. The house was huge. It was made mostly of brick and other stones. The house had two small, cottage looking houses, one on each end. The were to be the homes for Ron and Hermione and Harry, Ginny, and Lizzy. The main part of the house was huge and set between the two cottages. It had eight bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, game room, library, and a study. There were also two bathrooms in this part of the house, one for the boys and on for the girls. The four of them decided that with all they had been through together that they could not possibly live apart from each other. The smaller houses were connected to the main part of the house. These houses had a master bathroom, the master bedrooms for the adults, and one additional bedroom each. These rooms were intended to be nurseries for when the couples had children. However, Lizzy would be staying in the one in the Potter cottage. The cottages were mainly to give the newly wed adults some space from the others.

Harry was so excited. He hoped Lizzy would be okay with this. All they had left to do with the house was to give it a name. They didn't really have to rush in deciding on a name, but he really wanted it to have a name before Lizzy got here. Many names had been offered, but none seem to fit. Finally Hermione said, "Well how about we honor the people that helped us, beginning in our third year at Hogwarts. They had become close to us over the years, and well took you under their wing, Harry. How about we call this place Marauders Inn. We could get a plaque that says 'Marauders Inn A Family Like No Other' and place it by the main entrance. What do you think?" Harry thought about it for a minute and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea, of course we need to run it by Ginny first. But I think she will like it."

Before Harry knew it he was taking Ron to purchase tuxedos. Hermione had wanted somewhat of a 'typical' muggle wedding. Ron had agreed, mainly because he hadn't wanted to argue about it. They purchased their tuxedos, then went into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before heading back to the Burrow. Ron asked Harry, "Ginny and Lizzy are arriving tomorrow, do you know what you are going to say to Lizzy yet?" Harry sighed, "I have an idea, but not totally sure yet. You know I think I am more nervous about talking to Lizzy, than you are about being married. Thank you for making Lizzy a junior brides maid for the wedding." "No problem mate. It was Hermione's idea she said that it help her fell more like part of the family, and maybe make things a little easier for you, when you talk to her." They finished their drinks and appariated back to the Burrow.


	14. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 13

Chapter 13

Ginny and Lizzy were to arrive on Friday morning, the wedding was Saturday. Harry and Hermione had set it up so that she kept both girls busy, until the wedding took place. That would be the first time that they would see Harry. Harry stayed at Marauders Inn with Ron until Saturday morning. Fred, George, Lupin and the rest of the Weasley men stayed there as well. Every one but the wedding party would go to the Burrow in the morning. Ron had chosen Harry as best man, Lupin as a grooms man, per Hermione's request, and Fred and George as well. He chose them when he found out they would be paired with Minerva for the wedding. Hermione, Molly, Minerva and Tonks were all suppose to be putting charms and spells on the entire property of the Burrow, to ensure that during the wedding and reception no jokes or pranks of any kind could be played. This was done mainly to prevent Fred and George from being themselves. Hermione had also assured them that if they tried anything at all, she would severely make them pay for ruining her day.

Saturday afternoon came quickly for Ron and Harry. They were both nervous, but for very different reasons. Ron was nervous because he was getting married to Hermione. Harry was nervous because after the wedding was over he was going to ask Lizzy if she would let him adopt her, and take her to her new home, Marauders Inn. It was ten minutes to one. Time to go. Harry looked at Ron and asked, "Are you ready?" Ron simply nodded and asked Harry, "Are you ready?" Harry nodded and they both appariated to the Burrow.

When they got there they went straight to the front of the tent, where Ms. Figg stood. Hermione had found out that she was licensed to perform muggle and wizard weddings. The tent was set up nicely. There were several rows of chairs that were separated by a white runner down the aisle. Hermione had chosen to have pink roses for her flowers. The entire thing was spectacular. Harry was very impressed.

The music had begun to play. Harry took his place next to Ron. They gave each other one last nod of encouragement before Ginny started walking down the aisle. Ginny was wearing the dress he had gotten for her. She was positively gorgeous. Harry smiled and mouthed "I love you" to her when she had gotten to the front of the tent. She smiled and said, "Me too." Next to come was Tonks. She was wearing a light pink dress. The dress had thin shoulder straps and fell at the knees. She had done her hair to be blonde and long. Harry had never seen her look this way before. Following Tonks was Minerva. She was wearing a copy of the dress that Tonks was wearing. Fred and George were about to start laughing when Molly gave them a warning look. They stopped immediately. After Minerva had gotten to her place at the front of the tent, Lizzy started walking down the aisle. She was wearing a dress very similar to Ginny's, except for it had short sleeves. She only took a few steps then became red and turned around to run back out of the tent.

Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders. Harry leaned towards Ron, "I will be right back" Harry walked down the middle of the aisle smiling at everyone who had turned to look at him. He got to the end of the tent and found Lizzy crying in Hermione's arms. "I – I – I – s– s–s–sorry, "she wailed. Hermione looked at Harry. Harry gave her a quick smile and bent down and took Lizzy in his arms. "Lizzy it is okay." Lizzy looked at him and realized who it was, and began a new bout of tears. " I ruined her wedding. She has been so nice to me and I ruined her wedding." Lizzy said between tears. Hermione now bent down to Lizzy and said, "Listen Lizzy you haven't ruined my wedding," she looked at Harry and continued, "actually I am kind of glad that you came back. I was getting nervous and I didn't think I could walk down the aisle either." Harry smiled at his friend, who was obviously trying to make the girl feel better. Lizzy wiped her tears and said, "Really?" Hermione nodded. Harry took Lizzy by both hands and looked her in the eye, "How about if I walk with you back to my spot. You think you could do that?" Lizzy smiled and gave him a hug. "Yes," was all she said.

Harry stood up and took Lizzy by the hand and asked, "You ready?" She nodded. Harry leaned back and gave Hermione a kiss on the check and said, "Thank you. And by the way, you look stunning." Hermione smiled and gave him a gentle push forward. Harry and Lizzy made their way to the front of the tent hand in hand. Harry walked her to Ginny, who took the girls hand and smiled. Harry went back to his place by Ron. "Everything Okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and looked at his future family and said, "Perfect". And with that Hermione started making her way down the aisle.


	15. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 14

Chapter 14

Mrs. Figg finished the service by saying, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Ron and Hermione began kissing and the crowd broke out in applause and cheers. "I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley." Another round of applause followed this. Harry patted his friend on the back, "Congratulations mate." Ron's ears turned red, "Thanks" Hermione and Ron walked back down the aisle. Harry followed them escorting Ginny and Lizzy, then Remus with Tonks and Fred and George with McGonagall. When they got outside the tent they all shook Ron and Hermiones hands and then they got in a line to shake all the guests hands.

When everybody had passed, the wedding party made their way to the next tent. When they walked in Fleur came up to Hermione and said, "I love your dress Hermione." Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you Fleur. Your English has gotten better, and you can pronounce my name correctly now." Fleur blushed, "Yes, I am sorry about that, but Bill has been helping me and he made sure I could say your name right. I am sorry again about that." Hermione gave her a hug and said, "It's okay. I just considered it a misunderstanding in the language barrier." They both had laughed, and Fleur went to be with Bill.

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Your dress is amazing! And you look amazing in it." Hermione's dress was white. It barley had sleeves and had roses embroidered on the bust area. The bottom half of the dress went all the way down to her feet. It flowed like water into a three foot train. Hermione was definitely filled the role of the blushing bride. Hermione smiled and said, "Thank you." Then gave her new husband a kiss.

After the dinner and cake, they all danced. Harry was only looking forward to this because he got to dance with Ginny. Fred and George were going to take turns dancing with McGonagall and Lizzy. The first dance was Ron and Hermione alone. That was followed by the dance with Hermione and her dad. Hermione insisted that Ron dance with his mother then too. Then it was time for the rest of the wedding party to dance. Harry felt like he was on clouds in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked at him, smiled, gave him a kiss, and said, "I have missed you so much. It was awfully nice what you did for Lizzy at the ceremony." Harry just smiled and they looked over to Lizzy dancing with Fred.

She was so small next to Fred. She was standing on his feet while he carelessly danced her around the entire floor. She was laughing and looked like she was having the time of her life. George appeared to purposely bump into them with McGonagall. Fred and George switched partners. Lizzy didn't seem to care she jumped onto Georges feet which made him jump and say, "Ouch." Lizzy laughed as George put a smile on his face and continued jumping all around the dance floor while holding tightly to the child.

The song had finished and it was about time for the evening to come to and end. Lizzy had run over to Harry and Ginny. "Did you see me? Did you see me dancing?" She was so excited. They both smiled and said, "Yes we did." Harry looked at Ginny as if asking her if now was a good time. Ginny nodded her head. Harry gave her a quick kiss and looked at Lizzy again. "Elizabeth, Can we talk to you for a minute." Lizzy calmed down, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked with a threat of tears in her eyes. Ginny bent down and took her in a hug, "Oh no, Lizzy it's nothing like that. It is something good."

Lizzy looked up at Harry and said, "But, Harry, you called me Elizabeth. You haven't called me that since Ginny gave me my nickname. You sounded so serious." Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand to help her up. "Well, Lizzy, this is serious, but you did not do anything wrong. Like Ginny said it is something good. At least we hope you think it is good." Lizzy started to get excited again, "What, what is it. OH Is it my surprise." Harry smiled, she was so full of life. "Yes it is, but first I think we need to get Professor McGonagall and go sit down at a table." Ginny smiled and said, "I will go get the Professor, you two go get the table." Harry and Lizzy nodded and found a table as Ginny was walking away.


	16. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 2 CHP 15

Chapter 15

Ginny came back to the table with Professor McGonagall. Ginny told the Professor what they were planning on the way to the table. McGonagall came up and said, "Good evening, Elizabeth, Harry." Lizzy looked up at her and said, "Good evening Professor. Guess what I am going to get a surprise. Do you know what it is?" McGonagall smiled as she and Ginny took their seats. "Yes Elizabeth I do, but I think that Harry wants to tell you what it is." Lizzy looked at the three adults surrounding her and said, "Well what is it already?"

All three of them laughed. Harry took one of Lizzy's hands and said, "Lizzy, you remember what I told you about my parents, and you told me about how you don't feel like you have family." Lizzy nodded and said, "Yes, but you told me that you and Ginny could be my family." Harry smiled and continued, "Yes I did and that is what we want to talk about. Well with Professor McGonagall's help, I have made a decision and if you say 'yes' then everything will be finalized tonight. But before I tell you what it is, I want you to think about it before you make a decision. Okay"

Lizzy shrugged and said, "Okay" Harry looked at the others for moral support. They both smiled and nodded. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well, Lizzy if it is okay with you I would like to officially make you a part of my family. I would like to adopt you." Lizzy continued looking at him and thought for a moment, then said, "Adopt me? Like make me your...your daughter?" Harry smiled and nodded his head, "Only if that is what you want, you don't have to call me dad or anything other than Harry, if you don't want to. It's just that I know how it feels to think you don't have a family, and well I have grown to love you." At this she looked at Ginny then back to Harry with a questioning look on her face. Harry saw this and said "It is a different kind of love than the love I have for Ginny. One day Ginny and I will be married, be husband and wife and have a family of our own. We both love you and want you to be a part of that family."

Lizzy looked to be thinking again. Harry had taken Ginny's hand and hoped with his whole heart that Lizzy would say 'yes'. Lizzy looked at Professor McGonagall and asked, "This is okay? And I won't have to go back to the orphanage? I will have found my own family? I will have a proper last name?" McGonagall smiled and said, "Yes, if it is what you want Elizabeth." Lizzy then looked back to Harry and Ginny and said, " And you two will be my mom and dad?" They nodded and Harry said, "I will be your dad and when Ginny and I get married, she will be your mom."

Lizzy smiled and jumped up from her seat and threw herself into Harry's and Ginny's arms. Harry, Ginny and McGonagall all laughed and Harry said, "I take that as a yes." Lizzy looked up at him, tears now staining her face and said, "Yes, all I have ever asked for, for Christmas was for a mom and dad. Now I have that. And yes, I will be calling you dad." Lizzy turned to Ginny and asked, "Do I have to wait to call you mom?" Ginny was taken off guard by this. Professor McGonagall spoke first, "Elizabeth, we think that it is best, that while Ginny is still a student at Hogwarts that you do not call her mom just yet." Lizzy looked back to Ginny and said, "Yeah that would be kinda weird huh."and they all laughed.

Harry, Ginny, and Lizzy walked over to where Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were. Lizzy had ran ahead when she saw everyone. "Guess what," she shouted, "I have a dad! And whenever Ginny and Harry get married I am going to have a mom too!" Every one seemed genuinely happy. There were hugs to go around. Molly bent down and said to the little girl, "And you know what else?" Lizzy shook her head. Molly looked around the group of family surrounding them and said, "You are going to have a grandma and grandpa and aunts and uncles. And we are all going to spoil you." Lizzy looked up and grinned. She turned around and jumped into Harry's arms and said, "One _BIG_ happy family."

Authors note: I realized while re-reading this that Lizzy seems to act much younger than her age of eleven. I believe that Lizzy has been forced to grow up much faster than many her age, because she does not have a family or many friends. She gets overly excited and joyful when she finds out that she is going to have a family now. I believe that is a good reason for her to act like that of a much younger child. I will try to make her start acting more her age, later in the story. I hope you like this little twist in the story and I am sorry that I have strayed away form the focus of Hermione and Ron. Please keep reading. Much, much, much more to come.


	17. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 MARAUDERS INN

Harry's Proposal Part III Marauders Inn

Chapter 1

Hermione called for everyone's attention. Her and Ron were standing on some chairs near the family. "I would like to make a wonderful announcement. Today Ron and I joined each other hand in hand and became husband and wife" A round of cheers and applause followed this. Hermione put up her hand for silence, "Ron and I would like to share this moment with some very special people." She turned to Harry and Lizzy. Harry smiled at Lizzy and nodded. Lizzy jumped up on the chair next to him and shouted, "Harry is my new dad!"

Everyone there had known already that Harry had wanted to adopt Lizzy, so when she made her announcement the entire tent launched into applause. Harry smiled and said, "Thank you everyone who has helped me, us, be able to get to this point tonight." He lifted Lizzy down off the chair and the two of them and Ginny made their way around the tent to shake everybody's hand. When the group had finally thinned out, and only family was left, Harry turned around to see Lizzy curled up on two chairs sound asleep. He smiled at the sight.

Molly came over to him and said, "You have a huge challenge ahead of you with that beautiful child. I believe that you will be able to handle this. You have done a wonderful thing tonight Harry." and she gave him a hug. Harry hugged her back and said, "Thank you Molly. That means a lot to me. I think that I will wait until tomorrow to take her to the house. She has had enough excitement for one day." Harry went and got Ginny and they found Hermione and Ron. They all gave each other hugs and Harry said, "We are going to stay here tonight with Lizzy, Why don't you two go ahead and go back to the house. We will see you of tomorrow with he rest of the family, for the Christmas festivities." Hermione and Ron said "Thank you" and left for the night.

Harry walked over to Lizzy and picked her up. Ginny grabbed her shoes and walked in front of Harry to the house. When they got inside, Ginny lead him up to her room and opened the door for him. Harry placed Lizzy on the bed where Hermione had been sleeping and stood back. He took Ginny in his arms, gave her a kiss and said, "I can't believe I am a dad." Ginny smiled and said, " I know. I believe that this is going to be good for all of us. I love you so much, and now we have someone else to share our love with." They gave each other a kiss and Ginny said, "I think I am going to stay in here with her. I don't want her to wake up and get scared." Harry nodded, walked over to Lizzy. He pushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight sweetie". Lizzy let out a small breath and whispered, "Goodnight daddy." Harry gave her another kiss and smiled. He walked to Ginny giving her one last kiss before he left and said "Good night. I will see you two in the morning. Then we can take her to Marauders Inn. I love you." Ginny nodded and said "I love you too, goodnight" and Harry walked out of the room.


	18. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Harry woke up abruptly. He opened his eyes to find both Lizzy and Ginny jumping on his bed. Lizzy was saying and laughing, "Wake up Daddy, wake up!" Ginny laughed as Harry let out a low groan. "Yeah, wake up" Ginny said as she started jumping again. Harry groaned louder and said, "Alright, alright, I am up." Both girls stopped jumping and laughed as they plopped down on the bed. Harry smiled as he pulled them both into a hug and asked, "What has got you so excited this morning?"

Both of the girls looked at Harry like he was out of his mind. Ginny smiled as she realized what he was doing. Lizzy didn't catch on. She continued looking at him and said, "You don't know what today is?" Harry gave Ginny a wink and said to Lizzy, "The day after yesterday."then smiled. Lizzy laughed and said, "No! It's Christmas! Daddy guess what?" Harry smiled and Ginny kissed his cheek, he still wasn't used to being called daddy, "What" he asked and started tickling her. Lizzy started wiggling and giggling, she was trying to say 'stop' but she couldn't get the words out. Ginny gave Harry a quick tickle to get him to stop tickling Lizzy. Harry laughed and said, "Hey no fair."Ginny grinned and said, "Us girls gotta stick together." Harry smiled and said, "My girls. Okay Lizzy what did you want to tell me?" Lizzy jumped up and ran out of the room pulling the door closed behind her. Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Did I say something wrong"

Ginny smiled and said, "No" as the door was being thrown open. There in the door way was Lizzy with the biggest smile on her face. Harry looked closer at what she was wearing. She had on a blue knitted sweater with a white letter L on it. Harry and Ginny both smiled. Lizzy bounced back on the bed and said, "Look what Nana gave me. She said I could call her Nana" Harry smiled knowing that now Lizzy was truly a member of the Weasley family.

Harry shooed them out of the room so he could get dressed. He met them in the kitchen. It was still a little early so none of the other family were yet. He kissed Lizzy on the head and sat down between her and Ginny. He turned to Ginny and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Lizzy snickered. Harry and Ginny laughed. Molly placed plates with bacon, eggs, and toast on them in front of the three. They all said "Thank you," in unison. Molly laughed and said "Your welcome" Ginny and Lizzy began eating and Harry looked at Molly and said, "Molly, when will the baby be arriving?"

Molly smiled and said, "Professor McGonagall went to go get her, actually they should be here soon." Lizzy looked up and said, "Nana, you have more kids?" Molly smiled, "I sure do like the way you call me Nana, Lizzy. And well yes and no to your question. Harry found this baby who didn't have a family and he couldn't find her one, so he asked Mr. Weasley and I if we would be interested in adopting her. And we agreed. We couldn't stand the thought of a baby with out a family." Lizzy smiled and turned to Harry, "You helped find homes for other kids too?


	19. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 3

Chapter 3

Harry smiled and put his hand on Lizzy's, "Yes, After you told me about what happened to you, about being the only one in the orphanage for more than a year, I talked to Professor McGonagall and asked her to get me a list of kids that had lost their families during the second war. Ron, Hermione, and I helped to place all of the kids either with family members or into a new family. Baby Becca was the only one that we could not place, that is until I talked to Mrs. Weasley." Lizzy looked from her dad to her nana, "Nana you are going to take care of a baby?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "I am not that old. I believe I am still very capable of caring for an infant. Especially if I have your help this summer." Lizzy was smiling, she looked at her dad and Ginny, "Can I help nana this summer?" Harry laughed and ruffled Lizzy's hair, "We'll see." The three had finished their breakfast and Lizzy asked, "Can I open the rest of my presents now? I have never had so many."

Harry was about to say 'yes', then Ginny cut him off, "Lizzy, I think it would be best if we waited for the rest of the family to get here, before we open the presents from them. How about if you help nana clean up a little in here. Then come in the sitting room and you can open the present that your dad and I got you." Lizzy lost some of her excitement at first, then got most of it back at the part her present. "Okay" she said. Harry and Ginny got up and walked into the sitting room.

When Harry and Ginny got to the sitting room, they embraced each other. Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes, "I love you," he said. Ginny smiled and said, "Yeah I know. I love you too." They gave each other a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Harry said, "I am sorry, I feel I have been neglecting you." Ginny smiled, gave him a kiss and said, "No, you haven't. You have been getting ready for our future together. There is no reason for you to be sorry Harry. I love Lizzy just as much as you do. I am glad that you have made her your daughter, and I will be glad when I can make her mine as well." They kissed again and sat down.

While Lizzy was helping her nana she asked, "Nana?" Molly smiled and said, "Yes, dear?" "Well, Nana, are you happy that Harry adopted me? I mean he is only what like seven years older than me. And he and Ginny are going to be married someday. You probably wanted them to wait to have kids and stuff huh." Molly turned around and looked at Lizzy. She walked over to her and pulled her into a great big hug and when she released her she said, "Sit down Lizzy." Lizzy obeyed and sat.

"Lizzy, when Harry told me he was going to adopt you, I will admit, I wasn't to keen on the idea. I have always thought of him as a son, and he is so young. He wanted to take on the responsibility of being a father to an eleven year old. But, he told me more about you, and how it made him feel. He told me that even tho he had only known you for a short time that he loved you in a way he never knew before. He talked to Ginny about it. They had decided together that they wanted you. Harry told us this. When he finished telling us everything, I knew that he would make you a good father. I also knew that if I tried to stop him from doing it, well it would have only made him want it more. I know that he and Ginny are strong and if they felt that they were doing the right thing, well I would always support them. Now that I have had more time to talk to him and Ginny about this, I am positive they did the right thing. And I am very happy that Harry adopted you." Molly smiled and gave Lizzy another hug and then said, "Now why don't you go and see what your new dad and Ginny have gotten you." Lizzy smiled and walked into the sitting room.


	20. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 4

Chapter 4

When Lizzy walked into the sitting room, Harry and Ginny were kissing. Lizzy grinned and started to laugh. Ginny and Harry immediately separated and both of them turned a shade of red. Lizzy laughed and said, "Sorry, I can come back." Ginny smiled and smoothed her hair and said, "No it's okay Lizzy." Lizzy was still laughing at the look of horror on her dad's face and then said, "Well, I suppose I had better get used to seeing that, huh." Now all three of them were laughing. Harry motioned for Lizzy to come join them.

Lizzy walked over to her dad and sat down on the floor in front of him and Ginny. She looked up to him, smiled and said, "You don't have to give me any presents or anything. My Christmas present was getting a dad and soon a mom." Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "Well, in that case, I guess I am going to have to take all your presents back." Lizzy looked sad for a minute then said, "Okay, well I will go help nana some more then." As she stood up, both Harry and Ginny wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into them. Ginny laughed and said, "You are not going anywhere. We got these presents just for you."

Harry smiled at the look of joy on Lizzy's face and said, "You bet we did, but you are only going to get one now, you have to wait until the family gets here to open the rest." Lizzy nodded and said, "Okay dad" Harry and Ginny both smiled. Harry stood up and pulled both of them along with him. They walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. "Molly, when do you expect everyone?" Harry asked. Molly said, "About three hours. Are you going to take her now?" Harry and Ginny nodded and Lizzy asked, "Where are you taking me daddy?" Harry just smiled and said "Marauders Inn" Lizzy had no idea what Marauders Inn was, but she held tightly to Ginny and Harry's hands as they started walking. After about twenty minutes of walking, Lizzy could see a great big house in the distance. She had to stop for a minute. "Daddy, I'm tired can we rest a minute?" Harry smiled and said, "Here jump on my back," as he squatted some so she could get on, "You ready he asked?" Lizzy said, "Yeah."

Harry took off running, Lizzy squealing and Ginny laughing. Ginny ran to keep up. "Hey, wait for me," she yelled. Harry stopped and waited for Ginny. When Ginny had caught up, Lizzy jumped down and said, "I am good now. I can walk myself, but that was fun." Harry smiled and said, "Okay," he pulled out two handkerchiefs, "Now it is time for you both to be blindfolded." Lizzy looked at the handkerchiefs and said, "You didn't blow any boogies in those did you?" Harry laughed and said, "No, but I could if you'd prefer to have my boogies allover your face." Lizzy laughed and said, "Ewww no way." Harry smiled and blindfolded the two of them. He snuck in a kiss while he was fixing Ginny's to make sure she couldn't see. "Honestly, Harry. Why must I be blindfolded as well?" Ginny asked. Harry said, "Because this gift is for you as well. You may know all about it, but you still have not seen it." With that Harry lead the two up the path towards the house.


	21. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 5

Chapter 5

When they got to the house Harry said, "Now, you two stay here. I need to make sure Ron and Hermione know we are here. And no peeking. Promise." "Promise," they both said at the same time. He put their hands into each others and left them there. "Ginny," Lizzy asked, "What is Marauders Inn?" Ginny squeezed Lizzy's hand and said "We will get to see in just a minute" They heard the sound of a door closing. Then heard Harry say, "Okay take off the blindfolds." Lizzy waited a minute, Ginny must have too, because Harry walked up to them and said again, "You can take the blindfolds off." They both took a deep breath and took the blindfolds off. Ginny was the first to respond, "Oh, Harry it is beautiful." and she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss, "Can I go in and have a look around?" Harry smiled, kissed her nose, and said, "Yeah, but announce that your in there as soon as possible, or you just may see a side of Ron you've never wanted to see." Ginny laughed and ran into the house.

Harry looked at Lizzy and realized she hadn't said anything. He got down in front of her and looked into her eyes. She was holding back tears. When she realized he was there, she let go of them and lunged into his arms. Harry took her in is arms, "Lizzy, what's wrong?" Lizzy just cried and buried her head further in his neck. He stood up, while she was still clinging to him. "Lizzy are you crying because of the house?" He could feel her nod. "Lizzy look at me please." she lifted her head up and looked at him with her arms still around his neck. "Are those happy or sad tears?" Lizzy sniffled. "They are both," she said, "Happy because I have a new home and sad because I have never had a home before." Harry sighed, "Oh Lizzy, I should have told you first." Lizzy shook her head, "No dad. This is a good surprise." Harry looked at her, "Are you ready to go in?" She nodded, and Harry carried her inside. Lizzy clung to him as if her life depended on it. She let out a gasp, "Wow" was all she could say. Harry smiled at her reaction and said, "This is just the beginning. You ready to look around?" She nodded and he put her down. He dropped a kiss on her head and said, "let's go have a look shall we?"

They started looking around. She walked through every room in the main house, the kitchen, living room, family room, study, library, and game room, and a bathroom. When they had finished downstairs, they went up stairs. Lizzy saw two bathrooms and all eight bedrooms and noticed they were all empty, except for a small bed in each room. Lizzy looked up at Harry and asked, "But where are our rooms dad?" Harry smiled and squeezed her hand. "Follow me" he simply said. They went back downstairs, where Ginny joined them again. They walked through the house and came to a huge opening. There was a smaller sitting room here. Harry lead them to one of three doors, and said, "This will be mine and Ginny's room." and he opened the door. Inside the room was a huge bed, two mahogany dressers, a great big closet, and another door, that went into the master bathroom. "Oh Harry this is lovely." Ginny said and gave him a kiss. Harry smiled turned around and said, "Are you ready to see your room?" Lizzy nodded and Harry took them to the next room.

"Okay, go ahead and open the door Lizzy." Harry said. Lizzy pushed the door open and just stood there. After a minute she looked up to him and asked, "This is all mine, I don't have to share it with anybody?" Harry smiled, nodded and said, "Yup. Do you like it? Ginny told me you like pink and purple. Hermione and Nana decorated it." Lizzy smiled and gave both Harry and Ginny a hug, "Yes, I love it daddy. Thank you so much." She ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Everything in here was done up in either pink or purple. She was so happy. She started jumping on her bed and said, "This is the best Christmas ever."


	22. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 6

Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny were finally able to get Lizzy to stop jumping on her bed. They took her out of the room and into the main part of the house. When they got to them main sitting room, Ron and Hermione were there already. They looked up at Lizzy and Hermione asked, "So what do you think Lizzy?" Lizzy rushed to give her a hug, "Oh, I love it. Thank you so much." Hermione laughed and said, "I am glad you liked it." she then looked to the others and said, "Well are we about ready to get back to the Burrow.?" Harry and Ginny nodded. Lizzy wasn't quite ready to go yet, "Oh can't we stay here a little bit longer." The adults laughed and Ron said, "We could, but all your presents are at the Burrow." Lizzy jumped up, "Okay we can go now, but I don't think I am going to be able to walk very fast." Harry smiled and said, "We are not walking back."

Lizzy looked confused, "Well how are we going to get there then?" Hermione stood up and said, "Floo" Then walked to the fireplace. Harry asked, "Have you ever traveled by floo powder before?" Lizzy said, "No." Ron took his turn and said, "I will go first, to show you. All you do is get some floo powder, throw it into the fire, step in and clearly say where you want to go." Ron did as he had said, when he got into the fire he said, "The Burrow" and he was gone. Lizzy gasped, "Where did he go, didn't them flames burn him?" Ginny looked down to Lizzy and said, "He is at the Burrow now, with Nana. And the powder makes the flames cold, so you don't get burned. Do you want to go now, or would you rather Aunt Hermione go first." Lizzy stepped back and said, "Aunt Hermione can go first." After Hermione went, Lizzy still wasn't ready to go, so Harry went and told her he would be there when she came out at the Burrow.

After Harry went, it was Lizzy's turn she looked scared, "Ginny, I don't think I can do this. I am really scared of fire." and the girl began to cry. Ginny got down on her knees, took Lizzy in a hug, and said, "Oh, Lizzy. I am sorry, I didn't know. It's okay, we can walk back. How about that." Lizzy sniffed and said, "Okay" Ginny stood up and said, "Let me just pop my head in and let your dad know so he doesn't worry, okay." Lizzy wasn't to sure but nodded her head. Ginny did what she needed to and stuck her head into the flames. Lizzy could hear her talking, "Harry it's okay. Calm down, She is still here with me. Lizzy doesn't want to go by floo, she is afraid of fire. I don't know why she didn't tell you before you left. No Harry you stay here, Lizzy and I are going to walk back to the Burrow. Yes Harry I am sure. I spent a lot of time with her back at school and we became good friends, and since we have been home we haven't had much time alone. Harry I need this time with Lizzy as much as she needs it with me. Yes Harry I know what to do if there is trouble. It will be okay. Give us at least an hour before you come looking for us please. I love you too."

When Ginny pulled her head out of the fire Lizzy shrieked. Ginny calmed her down and said, "You ready to start walking?" Lizzy nodded and they left the house. When they started walking Ginny asked, "Lizzy, why didn't you tell Harry you were afraid of fire?" Lizzy was silent for a minute, then said, "I didn't want to make him mad." Ginny took the girls hand, as they continued walking and said, "What makes you think he would have gotten mad?" Lizzy stiffened, Ginny stopped and looked at Lizzy, "Lizzy what is it? What has you so scared?" Lizzy had tears, quietly rolling down her face and said, "Well back at the orphanage, when ever I didn't want to do something that I was told to do, the grown ups would get mad. But the stuff they wanted me to do was not right. They wanted me to steal things for them. One night the director wanted me to go with her to the store to steal food. I told her that I wouldn't do it. I said it was wrong. She got real angry with me and called me lots of horrible names. She had a fireplace in her office and pushed me into it, with a fire there already. I was so sacred I was going to die and so angry at her for doing it. The next thing I know, she is rolling on the floor in flames and somehow I was standing outside the fireplace. Even tho I was mad at her for being mean to me, I rolled her in the carpet on the floor to smother the flames. When she stopped screaming in pain, she managed to get up, and she beat me. She told all the staff that if I ever said, even just a word, they were to beat me. When I got to Hogwarts I was quite because I had learned not to talk. One day Professor McGonagall tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention, she saw me flinch. She took me to her office and asked me about it. I didn't want to tell her, but I was again afraid if I didn't do what was asked, I would get hurt again. So I told her about what happed and showed her all the bruises and the burns. She immediately rushed me to the hospital wing and told Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall told me to tell Madame Pomfrey everything and that I would not get into trouble for telling her, she said she was going to help me. Over the next couple of days Madame Pomfrey helped to heal all of the physical scars that I had endured over my time at the orphanage. When I first meet you, I remember you telling the other students to stop bothering me. You tried to talk to me but I was still scared to talk without permission. I looked up to you for being so brave and standing up for me. And then Harry came to teach. He talked to me like he was worried about me, he told me about his parents and his family of muggles. He told me that I could be a part of his family. Then I hung out with you guys while he was there, and I wrote to him every day after he left, and spent a lot of time with you, I started to become myself again, but tonight with the fire and all, well it just brought back all the memories, I know that Harry loves me, but I didn't know how he would react when I didn't want to go in the fire. I was glad that he went before you, I know you, I know you wouldn't get mad." Ginny was crying now too. She took Lizzy in a hug and said, "I am so sorry Lizzy. You have to know that Harry, or myself or anybody in the family will never hurt you. Do you understand that." Lizzy nodded as she clung to Ginny. "Harry and I will protect you with our lives Lizzy. We would never let anything happen to you, but you have to be honest with us. You have to tell us things like this, so we can work them out together as a family." Ginny held tightly to the girl and looked up, Harry was running towards them.

Ginny whispered in Lizzy's ear, "Don't worry about your dad, okay. I will tell him everything later, so you don't have to relive it again." Lizzy nodded as Harry got to them. They had somehow stopped walking while Lizzy was talking and now they were on the ground in each others arms. "What happened," Harry said as he fell down beside them quickly studying for signs of injury. "You told me to wait an hour, I even waited an extra fifteen minutes. I looked for your warning to see if anything was wrong, what happened why didn't you signal. Why are you two on the ground, Ginny please tell me what happened." Harry was anxiously for an answer, Ginny leaned over, while still firmly holding Lizzy and gave him a kiss to calm him down some. "Harry relax, we are not hurt, there was no trouble, that is why there was no signal. Lizzy has bad memories, we were talking about them. That is why we stopped walking and that is why we are both crying. Please Harry understand that Lizzy just told me about all of this and doesn't want to do it again. I will tell you about it later." Ginny let go of Lizzy and continued, "But now I think you need to hold on to your daughter and remind her that she is safe." Lizzy lunged into Harry's arms and started crying all over again. Harry held onto her tightly, as he stood up and held out a hand for Ginny. "Lizzy, it is okay now. I will never let anything happen to you." and the family continued their walk to the Burrow in slience, expect for the occasional hiccup from Lizzy when she finished crying. When they got there, Harry said, "Are you ready to open your presents now?"


	23. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 7

Chapter 7

Harry looked at Ginny and asked again, "Lizzy are you ready to open the rest of your presents?" Still no answer. Ginny walked to the other side of Harry to where Lizzy's face was and said, "Uh Harry she sleeping." Harry said, "Should I wake her? I know she wanted o open her presents." Ginny shook her head, "No, she had a long morning, how about we just take her inside, you can hold her while everyone else opens their presents. I don't think she would like waking up alone. I will go in and let everyone know and ask if they could try to be quiet." Harry nodded and Ginny went inside. When Ginny came back out she said, "Okay, everyone is being quiet or her, Mum didn't think it would be a good idea to put a silencing charm, she said Lizzy might get worried if she wakes up to a room full of people and absolute silence. But everyone agree to be quiet." Harry nodded and carried Lizzy inside and to the sitting room. Arthur stood up so Harry could have his seat and Harry said, "Thank you." Mr. Weasley smiled and said, "No problem. I remember many night holding a sleeping Ginny in that chair." Ginny blushed and gave her dad a hug.

Lizzy had slept through everyone opening all their presents. They decided they would wait for her to open the ones she had gotten. Molly announced that it was time for dinner. Harry wasn't sure what to do with Lizzy, she was still sleeping peacefully, but he knew she needed to eat something. He looked to Molly for some guidance. Molly smiled knowing his questioning look and said, "Yes, you should wake her. If she sleeps much longer she will not sleep tonight." and she walked out of the room with the rest of the family. Harry gently rubbed Lizzy's back, "Lizzy, Lizzy it is time to wake up," he said softly. Lizzy stirred and said, "Daddy" Harry smiled and replied, "Yes, sweetie" "Daddy where are we? What time is it?" Harry said, "We are at Nana and Granddad's house, you fell asleep on the walk back. We didn't want to wake you. It is time for dinner. Nana said you could open your presents after we eat."

Lizzy sat bolt upright and looked around the room then back to Harry, "I missed the presents?" she whined. Harry laughed, "You were sleeping pretty hard. I held you for two hours, while everyone talked and opened their presents, but now when we are done eating, the spotlight will be on just you, while you open yours." "Okay, I am hungry." and she put her head back on his shoulder. Harry stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "Harry?" Lizzy said, " thank you for adopting me, I like having a daddy. I love you" Harry smiled and said, "I love you to Lizzy and I like having a daughter." and he turned his head to kiss her cheek. They walked into the kitchen and Harry put Lizzy down in a chair next to Ginny and he sat on the other side of Lizzy. Lizzy leaned over and gave Ginny a hug and said, "Thank you for listening to me before and making me feel better. I can't wait for you to be my mom. I love you." Ginny smiled, returned the hug, and kissed her head. "I love you too Lizzy." They all began eating and Lizzy looked around and thought, _"Now this is a family"_


	24. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 8

Chapter 8

When the family finished eating dinner, everyone went back to the sitting room to finish opening presents with Lizzy. Lizzy decided that she wanted to give everyone their presents from her first. "I just wanted to say first that I didn't have money to buy presents for everyone, and well honestly I didn't know you all were going to be my family. Nana and granddad, I wanted to give you something special. Nana, for you, any time you need an extra pair of hands, I give you mine, well at least while I am not in school" everyone laughed and she continued, "I will help you with what ever you need and I will also love to help with Baby Becca. Granddad, I give you my muggle knowledge and when I get home this summer, I will share with you everything I know." Ginny grabbed Harry 's hand and smiled. Lizzy went to Charlie next, "Charlie, well Ginny talked about you at school and how you work with dragons and stuff, and well, I know this isn't much, but I made this for you." Lizzy handed him a paper mache dragon. Charlie smiled and said "Thank you Lizzy. I like this very much." "Well I had some art supplies that I took with me to school, so when I got bored I could make something. I used green and gold sequence for the scales and tissue paper for the fire. You really like it?" Charlie got up and gave her a hug and said, "Yes I do." Lizzy saw the look on her granddads face and said, "Granddad maybe one day before holiday is over I can show you how I made that." Arthur nodded and smiled. "I would like that" Lizzy nodded and went to Bill and Fleur and said, "I don't have anything for you, I am sorry, but I would like to get to know you better." They both smiled and Fleur said, "Zat sounds wonderful" Lizzy nodded and went to Percy and handed him a box of some kind. Lizzy said, "I made this at school in some spare time, I didn't know what it was going to be for when I finished, but I think believe it would hold your glasses pretty well." Percy smiled and said, "Thank you Lizzy." Harry turned to Fred and George, they smiled and held their hands out in front of them. Lizzy laughed and said, "Ginny warned me about you guys." The twins looked at her and said, "Hey" in unison. Lizzy rolled her eyes and smiled, "You two can use me for some of your experiments this summer, as long as it is not painful, and my dad says it's okay." Harry laughed and the twins said, "All right." and gave each other high fives. It was Ron and Hermione's turn now. Lizzy went to them and said, "This is something else that I made from muggle craft stuff. When Ginny told me you were getting married I thought of making this." She handed them a picture frame. It was painted white and had gold detailed birds and wedding bands painted on it. "Oh Lizzy, this is beautiful." Hermione said while she gave Lizzy a hug. Lizzy turned to Ron and said, "And Ginny also told me that you like to talk about quidditch a lot, well anytime you want I am happy to listen." Ron nodded. Now Lizzy turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "You two became my friends while Harry was teaching at school for that week. And now you are my dad and soon to be my mum. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve the two of you as friends let alone parents, but I am glad that I have you. Before I left school I made this for you Harry. It isn't much but I thought you may like it." She handed him a photo album, he opened it up and saw that it had pictures of Lizzy and Ginny, mostly Ginny, at Hogwarts. He pulled Lizzy into a hug and said, "This is perfect Lizzy, I love it." "Thanks" she said still in her dad's arms. She turned to Ginny and said, "The photo album is for you as well. I knew that the two of you would be getting married one day and I always wanted you to remember me. I also made you this." She pulled out a bracelet that she had woven and gave it to Ginny. "It's a friendship bracelet. You are the best friend I have ever had." Ginny had tears running down her face. She smiled and gave Lizzy a hug, and said, "I will always be your friend Lizzy." Lizzy smiled, jumped up and said, My turn now." and everyone laughed.


	25. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 9

Chapter 9

Harry smiled and said, "Yes, it is your turn." Lizzy sat square in the middle of the room and waited. Molly smiled and said, "Well you got your Weasley family sweater this morning, now Arthur has something to give you." Arthur pulled out a rectangle package and gave it to Lizzy. "I was doing some stuff for work one day and saw this, I hope you like it." Lizzy eagerly opened the gift, "Operation, wow this is so cool. Thanks granddad." "What is it," ask Charlie. Lizzy showed everyone the box and said, "It is a muggle game. You use these tweezer things and try to get stuff out of the body here. And if the metal of the tweezers touch the body instead of the object, it buzzes. I have heard of other kids at the orphanage talk about it. Maybe we can play later?" She looked at Harry with the question. Harry smiled and said, "We'll see."

Bill pulled out his package and said, "Unlike you, we don't know too much about you, but I know that will change. I hope that you like this." Lizzy took the small package from him and opened it. "Wow, it's a book about dragons, and the pictures move too. Thank you Charlie." Bill and Fleur took out their package and Fleur said, "My sister likes this game. We hope you do too." Lizzy opened the small gift and said, "Exploding Snaps? I have not played this yet, but I have seen people play it at school., Can you show me, before holiday is over?" The couple smiled and Bill said, "If we can't maybe your dad or Ron can." Lizzy smiled and said, "Thank you." Percy handed Lizzy his gift next. Lizzy opened it, "Chocolate Frogs, thank you Percy, I have never had my own before." Percy smiled and said, "Well Ron and Ginny never liked the gifts I gave them so I figured I would play it safe."

The twins were next. Grinning they handed her their present. Harry looked at them and began to worry. Lizzy opened it up and found a skiving snack box. "What is this," Lizzy asked. The twins dropped their jaws. "That is a skiving snack box," Fred said. George followed and said, "One of our best sellers to Hogwarts students." Lizzy blushed and said, "Sorry, but thank you. I don't have any clue why I would need them at school though." The twins were speechless and Lizzy looked at Harry and Ginny, "I thought these things weren't allowed at school." Harry smiled and said, "They aren't. As your dad now, I guess I shouldn't really encourage you to take them back." "WHAT!" both twins yelled, "Harry you used to do …." Ginny cut them off and said, "Lizzy we can talk about that later." She gave Lizzy a wink and flashed Harry a great big grin. Lizzy shrugged and said, "Okay" Ron handed her a package wrapped in orange paper and said, I didn't know what else to get." She opened the package and saw that it was a book about some quidditch team. "Who are the Chuddley Cannons?" she asked. Ron chocked on his butterbeer, while the rest of the family laughed. Hermione said, "Oh they are Ron's favorite quidditch team. You can talk to him about that later, or else we won't be able to stop him." She gave her new husband a kiss and said, "But I love him. Here, this is from us too, only I picked it out." She handed Lizzy a small box. Lizzy opened it and said, "OH My! Aunt Mione I can't accept these. They are beautiful, but they must have cost a fortune." Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny for support, when none came she said, "Lizzy, it doesn't matter what they cost. They are just a pair of tiny diamond earrings. Please accept them." Lizzy got up and gave Hermione a hug and said, "Thank you."

Harry looked at Ginny and then back to Lizzy, "Well I guess that only leaves us." Harry and Ginny pulled out several packages and handed on to Lizzy. She opened it. She look at her dad with a questioning look and said, "Wool socks?" Harry laughed, he was the only one though, and he said, "An old friend of mine once told me you can never have too many wool socks." Lizzy looked at him and said "Oh okay." Ginny gave her the next gift in an envelope. Lizzy opened the envelope, "What is this?" she asked. Ginny said, "It is for Diagon Alley. Before we go back to school, we get to go shopping and get anything you might need for school, or want." Lizzy looked at Ginny and said "Anything?" Harry laughed and said, "Well, yes, but there is a limit to how much. You have to be able to carry everything you purchase. Nothing can be sent to you. And nobody can do anything to shrink or put any kind of magic on it. It you can't carry it you can't get it.. Only so you don't get too carried away shopping." Lizzy gave them both a hug and said, "Thank you." Harry smiled and said, "That's not all." He pulled a silver necklace from behind his back. "Now this is to celebrate and represent your adoption. The flower here, is a Lily. You remember that was my mother's name." Lizzy nodded and Harry continued. "I gave Ginny a promise ring, with a lily and emeralds. So the emeralds and rubies in the steam are for your mother, and her mother, your nana." All the women in the room were in tears. Lizzy smiled and said "I love it daddy, and I love you. Thank you." With that she gave Harry a hug and went around to show Ginny and her nana the necklace.


	26. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 10

Chapter 10

After Lizzy showed everyone her necklace, Ron and Hermione apologized for having to leave. They were starting their honeymoon. They were going to be gone for two weeks. They assured Ginny and Lizzy that they would send them pictures when they got back. They said their goodbyes and disapparated. The rest of the family enjoyed playing games of Operation and exploding snap. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and watched as Lizzy enjoyed her new family.

After several games, Ginny noticed that Lizzy was yawning and nudged Harry. Harry picked up on what Ginny saw and said, "I think it is time we be get you home and into bed Lizzy." Lizzy looked up at him and said, "Ahh, but dad, I don't wanna go yet. Please just one more game." Harry smiled, how could he say no to that. "Okay but just one more game, and if I catch you yawn again, we are leaving." Lizzy jumped up, gave him a hug and said, "Okay dad." After about fifteen minutes Harry realized while talking to Ginny and Molly, that he hadn't heard Lizzy. He looked over at her and found her sleeping on the floor.

Molly sighed and said, "You know Harry, you are going to have to learn to tell her no sometimes." Harry laughed and said, "I know, it is still all so new. Plus, when she calls me dad, I just go to mush. I know I am going to have to get over that too. I don't think it will hurt to spoil her a little now." Molly smiled and said, "Why don't you just take her up to Ginny's room. As long as you and Ginny behave yourselves you can stay in there too. Lizzy can sleep with Ginny on her bed and you can take Hermione's." Harry smiled as he stood up. He kissed Molly on the cheek and said, "Thank you Molly. We will be good."

Harry went and pick Lizzy up off the floor. He carried her upstairs and placed her in Ginny's bed, while Ginny was saying good night to the family. When Ginny came into the bedroom, Harry was sitting on Hermione's bed starring down at Lizzy. Ginny walked over and sat next to him. He turned and gave her a kiss. "You are so wonderful, you know that?" he said. Ginny smiled and leaned up against him and said, "Yeah, but I still like to hear it." Harry let out a quiet chuckle and squeezed her in a hug. "I love you" Ginny looked up at him and said, "I love you too. Now we had better get in our own beds and go to sleep. Otherwise Lizzy might wake up, or mum will come in and wake her up, while yelling at us." Harry smiled and said, "I suppose you're right. Goodnight." "Goodnight Harry." With that they climbed into their separate beds and went to sleep.

Lizzy, Ginny, and Harry all woke up the next morning, to a baby crying. They all went downstairs to see McGonagall holding the baby, while Molly was fixing a bottle. Harry walked over to McGonagall and asked, "Baby Becca?" McGonagall nodded. Harry held out his arms to take the baby and said, "Can I hold her?" Becca was handed to Harry. Almost instantly Becca stopped crying, and Harry was talking to her. All four females in the room said, "Whoa" at the same time. Harry looked up and said, "What" Molly walked over to him and handed him the bottle. She said, "I have never seen a man have that kind of response from a baby so instantly. Go ahead and feed her while you got her." Harry looked at the woman like she was out of her mind. "What? No, I can't do that, she needs to be bonding with you not me. I just wanted to hold her." and he tried to hand Becca back to McGonagall, but she refused. Harry turned to Molly and said, "Please, I only wanted to hold her, I am not ready to feed her. She is your daughter now, she needs to bond with you." Molly smiled and said, "Alright, but you will be getting your share of helping with her. You are the one who helped her to find us, and you Uncle Harry are going to do just fine." and with that she took Baby Becca and began to feed her.


	27. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 11

Chapter 11

The next couple of days went by rather fast. Lizzy was so absorbed with baby Becca, she was having so much fun. She would hold her, and rock her to sleep, and feed her, and even change her diaper. They had spent a lot of their time at the Burrow, to help Mrs. Weasley with baby Becca. However it was two days before Ginny and Lizzy were to go back to Hogwarts, and Lizzy still needed to go shopping. Harry had gotten up that morning and knocked on Lizzy's door. Slowly he opened the door and said, "Lizzy, you need to wake up." Lizzy moaned, "I am awake dad, I just don't wanna get up." Harry walked over to her bed and sat down, "Why? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Lizzy chuckled and said, "No, I am fine. I just don't want this to disappear. I keep thinking I might wake up one day to find out it was a dream."

Harry reached over and pushed Lizzy hair out of her face and said, "Lizzy, this is not a dream. It is very real. I am your dad now, Ginny will be your mom one day, and you have a home, a real home now. Come up get up, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Okay." Lizzy nodded and said, "Okay dad." Harry walked out of the room and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table already.Harry walked up to her and embraced her. "Hey hon, you're here early," he said.

Ginny gave him a kiss, "Yeah, mum was feeding Rebecca when I got up, so I figured I would come here for breakfast. I still don't see why I can't just stay here." Harry smiled and kissed her again, and said, "You know your mum doesn't think we would behave ourselves if you stayed here. You may be seventeen and all, but you are still her baby. Didn't she say that you could start staying here this summer, when Ron and Hermione are here?" Ginny sighed and said, "Yeah, but she only said that because she know there is no way Ron will let me sleep in your room. I can make my own choices, I wish she would accept that." Harry smiled and said, "You are so cute when you pout. I love you." Ginny looked away a minute and said, "I am not pouting, I just want to spend as much time with you while I can." Harry laughed and said, "Well since you are here, you wanna help me make breakfast, Lizzy should be in any minute." Ginny sighed, "Yeah I suppose."

Harry and Ginny had finished making breakfast and Lizzy stilled hadn't come in. Harry looked worried, "I wonder what she is doing, She was awake when I went in there. I am going to go see what's wrong." Ginny followed him to Lizzy's room. Harry knocked on the door, "Lizzy, are you still awake?" they waited a seconds and Lizzy replied through the closed door, "Yes dad I am still awake. Listen I don't think I can talk to you about this. Can you please owl Ginny or something. I need to talk to her like right now." Harry looked at Ginny concerned and Ginny replied, "Lizzy it's me. Can I come in?" They heard Lizzy rush to the door. The door suddenly opened and Lizzy pulled Ginny into the room. Harry looked stunned. Lizzy looked at him and appeared to be scared. She said, "Dad please, I just need to talk to Ginny." Harry didn't know what else to do so he nodded and went into the small sitting room to wait for them.

As soon as Lizzy closed the door, she ran into Ginny's arms crying. "Lizzy what's wrong?" Ginny said hugging the girl. Lizzy let go of Ginny and stepped back and said, "Ginny it was horrible. I woke up this morning before dad, and I went to the bathroom. I think I started my period Ginny. I didn't know what to do. I came back in here and curled up under the covers. Not long after that, dad came in and asked if there was something wrong. I just couldn't tell him that, so I told him I was afraid I would wake up to find that all this was a dream. I know it was lame, but I couldn't tell him what was really wrong. I figured I would wait until you got here and talk to you about it. Then he cam e and knocked on the door. Oh, Ginny what am I going to tell him. What do I do about this, No one has ever talked to me about this before. I mean I know enough to know what was going on, but that's all. Ginny, you gotta help me." Ginny smiled and pulled Lizzy into a hug, "It's okay Lizzy, we will take care of everything. What do you say about a girls only day?" Lizzy nodded.


	28. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 12

Chapter 12

Ginny walked into the sitting room and Harry jumped up. "Is she okay, what's wrong?" he asked. Ginny laughed and said, "Sit down Harry." Harry slowly sat down and asked again, "What's wrong?" Ginny sat next t him and put a hand on his knee. She looked into his eyes and said, "Harry, Lizzy is fine. She got her first period this morning." Harry looked scared out of hit wits. Ginny laughed and said, "Don't worry, Harry. She didn't know how to tell you, that is why she stayed in her room, she was waiting for me to get here. I hope you don't mind, but I told her that we would have a 'girls day' today. I think she needs that." Harry nodded, "Do I need to do anything?" Ginny smiled and kissed him, "No, just don't ask her about it. She is really embarrassed I think. Just tell her to have a good day or something." Harry nodded again, "I can do that," he said.

Ginny had gone back to get Lizzy. Harry walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. _"Oh man. What have I gotten myself into,"_ he thought. Harry had just sat down when Lizzy and Ginny walked into the room. Harry smiled and got up. He gave both of his girls a kiss on the head and said, "Good morning." Lizzy gave him a hug and said, "Sorry I was late for breakfast." Harry waved it off, "Don't worry about that. Listen, I have got stuff I need to take care of today, how about you two spend the day together. You can go to Diagon Alley and get your stuff today. Just remember, you have to be able to carry everything you get by yourself." Lizzy smiled and nodded. Harry pulled out a money bag and handed it to Ginny. "I am going to let Ginny carry the money, but you have complete control over it. And I don't want you buying any food with your money okay, Ginny has money for that." Lizzy nodded and said, "Thank you daddy."

After Ginny and Lizzy left for Diagon Alley, Harry went to the Burrow. When he got there he found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She looked up at him and smiled, "Oh Harry, come in, are you hungry?" Harry nodded and sat down. "Thank you Molly." She filled his plate with eggs, sausage, and toast. "Where are Ginny and Lizzy?" Harry snickered, "Oh they went shopping at Diagon Alley today. They needed a 'girls day out'. I sure am glad Ginny was at the house early toady." Molly looked at him, "Oh and why is that?" Harry sighed, he didn't really want to get into this discussion, but he had to get it out so he said, "Well Lizzy didn't seem right this morning when I woke her up for breakfast. She told me she was fine and that she would be out soon, so I went to fix breakfast. Ginny was there already and when we had finished cooking, Lizzy still hadn't come out. I went and knocked on her door and she totally freaked out. She told me to leave her alone and get Ginny. Well anyways, Ginny goes in to talk to her and comes back out after a while. Oh man, Molly I was so embarrassed, Lizzy started her very first period." Harry put his head in his hands and said, "I would have had no idea what to say to her if Ginny wasn't there already." He looked up at Molly, who appeared to be trying not to laugh. He had to laugh; too, it was kina funny. When they had finished laughing Harry asked, "Molly do you really think I can do this. I mean being a dad to an eleven year old?

Molly smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Harry, If Arthur and I thought that you could not handle this then we would have strongly discouraged you from doing it. We have faith in you. You can do this, Harry. Yes, you are going to run into obstacles on the way, like today, but you and Ginny will be able to handle them. You did what you felt in your heart to be right, don't second guess that." Harry let out a sigh and returned Molly's hug. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that you believe in me. You are the only mother I have ever had. I guess I was just shocked about this morning. It was scary because she didn't want to talk to me. I know that Ginny will be able to make her feel better and help her through this. Oh did I tell you, I have decided what I want to do for a job." Molly smiled, "No, you haven't told me. What did you decide?" "I am going to go to school to become a teacher. I really enjoyed working with the DA and sitting in for Tonks. I think that once I am finished, I am going to see about getting a job at Hogwarts." Molly hugged him again, "That is so wonderful Harry. I am so proud of you."


	29. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 3 CHP 13

Chapter 13

The girls had gone back to school. Lizzy had gotten new robes mainly and a few other things, but should wanted to save the money for better, more important things. They had been at school for a couple of months now and Harry was felling rather lonely one night after school. Ron and Hermione had gone to visit her parents for a week, so he had the house all to himself. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and tossed it in the fire. He said, "The Burrow," and stuck his head in. "Molly are you here?" he said. Molly walked into the kitchen, "Oh Harry. How are you?" "I am fine. I was wondering if I could come over. Maybe I could help with Becca for a little bit." Molly smiled, "Of course Harry. You are always welcome here." Harry replied with a thank you and pulled his head out of the fireplace.

When Harry arrived at the Burrow moments later, Molly immediately knew something was wrong. "Harry, dear, what's bothering you?" she asked. Harry looked up at her and said, "I am just a bit lonely, with the girls back at school and Ron and Hermione at her parents. I didn't want to sit by myself tonight." Molly walked to Harry and pulled him into a motherly hug. "Harry you are always welcome here. Never forget that. Okay?" Harry smiled at her and said, "Yes and thank you again. Where's Becca?" Molly smiled and said, "Oh she is in bed for the night. She is getting along pretty well here. But she doesn't respond to Becca, we have to call her Rebecca. Oh the other night she called Arthur 'dad' for the first time." Molly was beaming with pride. "That's amazing. I remember what it felt like when Lizzy called me dad for the first time. I know it is totally different, but it did feel good." Molly smiled. They sat at the table having small talk and drinking butterbeer. Molly asked Harry, "So do you have any ideas for how you are going to purpose to Ginny when she finishes school?" Harry nodded and said with a smile on his face, "Yes, I have an idea would you like to help me with the plans?" Molly was bouncing in her seat, "Oh. I would love to. I suspect that you are going to do more than you did with the promise ring?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes I think I may." "Well, what do you have planned sol far?" Molly asked. Harry smiled and told her all the details of his plan that he had already figured out. Molly was beaming, "Oh Harry, she is positively going to love it. I will help make all the arrangements to get everything ready. Oh and Harry, Ginny owled me today and told me that she would like to become a Professor as well. Arthur and I discussed it and we decided that we still want you to be working before you get married, but we decided that it would be okay for her to live at Marauders Inn with you after the engagement. We do ask though that she does not share your bed until after the wedding ceremony." Harry blushed at this last stipulation, and simply nodded.


	30. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 THE PROPOSAL

**Harry's Proposal Part IV: The Proposal**

Chapter 1

Ginny was graduating from school in two days. Everybody around the Burrow was going crazy with the last minute planning. Harry had enlisted the help of all the family for the big proposal. Molly, Arthur, Percy, and Charlie would go the ceremony. They would tell Ginny that Harry had gotten caught up at school and would meet them at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were taking care of the decorations and setting up for the 'supposed' graduation party. Fred and Charlie, well of course they were donating things from there shop to help along with the festivities. Ron and Hermione were responsible for ordering and picking up all of the flowers. And Harry, well he was a mess. Molly had convinced him to stay at the house to take care of Rebecca, to help calm him.

Everything was set he had talked to everybody he wanted to be there, and they all agreed. Well he hadn't told Lizzy yet because he was sure Ginny would have been able to tell something was up. Everybody would be arriving at the Burrow as soon as Ginny left the school. Arthur decided to drive a muggle car to get Ginny, to help make it take longer. Harry just hoped that Ginny would like everything. He was pretty sure that she would but you never know. He had professors, and people from the order, and friends. He was so nervous the night before that he had vomited everything he had to eat the day, which wasn't much.

The next morning he woke up feeling better. He flooed to the Burrow and was drinking some tea when the rest of the family walked in.. Arthur, Molly, Percy, and Charlie were getting ready to leave. Molly had given Harry a list of things for Rebecca, and reminded him that everything would be okay. Harry nodded and took Rebecca from Molly. Rebecca was quite fond of Harry already. Of course he was coming to the Burrow every night after school for the last couple of months. Rebecca suddenly said, "Harry love Ginny." The whole room burst into laughter and Molly said, "Harry she hasn't said that before. That is amazing, but I guess with you here do much that she has picked up on a few things huh." Harry just grinned and ushered the leaving family members out of the house.

When he got back inside with Rebecca, Fred and George both gave him a silly looking stern look. Fred said, "Did she pick up on it," George finished, "did somebody teach her to say that." Harry just smiled and said, "You have one smart little sister here guys." He then turned to Bill and Fleur who were laughing along with Ron and Hermione. Harry just sighed and ignored the laughing, "Okay guys time to get to business. Fred, George you got everything from the store here already?" They both nodded and said, "Yup" "Okay you two will go with Ron and Hermione to pick up the flowers. And please no magic or tricks in muggle London." The four nodded and left. Harry turned to Bill and Fleur, "Okay you guys got everything you need to set up?" Fleur said, "Yes we do Harry would you like for us to start setting up?" Harry sighed, "Please." Bill laughed and said ,"Don't worry Harry, every thing will be perfect. Try to relax." And with that the two went outside.

Harry looked at Rebecca and said, "Thank you. You made me feel better." Rebecca just giggled and squirmed out of his arms. Harry put her down and followed her to the sitting room where her toys were. Harry and Rebecca play in the sitting room for a couple of hours, then he fed, changed her, and laid her down for her nap. Harry was about to walk out side when Tonks and Lupin came in. "Hey Harry, how you doing?" Lupin asked. Harry smiled and said, "Oh I am okay I suppose. I was just heading outside to check on things." Tonks grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the sitting room, "Oh everything is getting along fine outside. We were instructed to keep you in here." Harry looked from Tonks to Lupin, "What is going on guys. Why can't I go outside? Oh, Fred and George haven't done anything stupid. I'll kill them." Harry tried to make his way to the door but Lupin stopped him in his tracks. "Harry Fred and George have done nothing stupid. Bill and Fleur just said that they wanted you to stay inside. They don't want you to see anything yet. They also said to make sure that you have eaten. Have you." Harry lied, "Yes"

A couple of hours later Rebecca woke up from her nap. Harry gave her a snack and a bath. He handed her a toy and Rebecca said, "Harry love Ginny." Harry smiled and said, "Good girl." He still wanted to test it to make sure she remembered. They went down to the sitting room. When they got there Neville and Luna were with Tonks and Lupin. Harry walked in with Rebecca and said, "Guys I want to see if something works. But please don't say anything to anybody about this." They all looked at him and said, "Okay." Harry put Rebecca down and asked, "Neville can you conjure up a daisy please?" Neville obeyed and handed it to Harry. "Thank you." He turned to Rebecca and said, "You ready?" The girl nodded and Harry gave her the daisy. She walked to Tonks, handed her the daisy and said, "Harry love Ginny."


	31. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 2

Chapter 2

Harry just smiled when Rebecca gave Tonks the flower. He picked Rebecca up and spun her around. She giggled and dug her head into his shoulder as he did so. Harry stopped spinning and said, "You did good Rebecca." He put her down and she started to play with her toys. The four others in the room looked at him and he just said, "Don't ask. You will find out soon enough." Hermione came into the room and said, "McGonagall and the other professor have just arrived, we have about an hour." Harry nodded and said, "Okay everyone out side." Everyone stood up and went outside. Harry picked up Rebecca and a few of her toys, and carried her outside. When he got out there he put Rebecca in the pin they had placed close by.

Harry looked up and saw the most amazing sight ever. There was a white tent that was surrounded by ivy. They had placed a white runner from the drive where Arthur would stop the car, and it went straight inside the tent to a small round stage. All along the runner, on both sides, there were vases. Each vase held one dozen roses, eleven red roses and one yellow rose . There were twenty-one vases with the dozen roses. At the very beginning of the runner stood a small vase with one single yellow rose, and on the stage stood another huge empty vase. It was absolutely amazing. Harry smiled and said, "Thank you for this, everyone. Fred, George. As soon as you see the car you let the fireworks go. Wait where are Moody and Shaklebolt?" Harry heard two loud pops and spun around. "Oh thank Merlin. Okay. Listen up everybody this is what is going to happen. Fred and George are going to be down the road, keeping watch. As soon as they see the car they will set off their fireworks, then come back here. When the fireworks go off, that is our signal to get into place. This is how I want everyone to line up, First will be Rebecca, Luna and Neville, you two will be after her, so can you please keep an eye on her?" The two nodded and Harry continued, "Next will be Moody and Shaklebolt, then Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, then Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey, Tonks and Lupin, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Charlie, Lizzy and Minerva, then Molly and Arthur. Percy and Charlie are going to tell Lizzy about everything on the way home. Okay everyone will be standing on the runner so that Ginny cannot see me. When she gets to you, hand her the dozen roses in the vase next to you and step slowly out of the way. After I propose we will have our feast. Does everybody understand?" There was a mummer of understanding. "Okay twins to your post." The twins saluted Harry and disapparated.

Not long after the twins left, the fireworks went off, and the twins appeared next to the others. "Ready mate?" Fred asked. Harry nodded and everybody took their place. Luna went and got Rebecca and put her in her spot. When the car pulled up to the runner, George let off another set of fireworks that said "Congratulations Ginny', Harry hadn't expected that one, but didn't say anything. He remained on one knee on the stage. When Ginny and everybody got out of the car Ginny asked her mum, "What is this mum?" Molly smiled and said, "Follow the path dear and you will find out." With that the rest of the family took their places and Ginny began to walk down the runner.


	32. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 3

Chapter 3

Ginny walked to Rebecca. Rebecca handed Ginny the single yellow rose and said, "Harry love Ginny." Ginny gave her new sister a hug. Luna stepped up and handed her a dozen roses, then stepped aside picking up Rebecca. Neville was next. He gave her his dozen roses and a peck on the cheek before he stepped aside. Moody stepped up handed her his dozen roses, and said, "Congratulations" and stepped aside. Shaklebolt handed her his roses and stepped aside smiling. Flitwick looked up to Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley" bowing he handed her his roses and stepped aside. Professor Sprout handed Ginny her roses and stepped aside with a grin on her face. Madam Hooch handed her roses to Ginny and said, "I am proud of you" and then stepped aside. Madam Pomfrey smiled and handed Ginny her roses and stepped aside. The Tonks and Lupin handed her their roses stepping aside. When Ginny got to Ron, she had tears in her eyes. Ron smiled at her and said, "You're all grown up now sis." Gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her his roses stepping aside. Hermione did the same. When she got to Fred, he handed her his roses and stepped aside bowing as George handed her his roses. Bill and Fleur followed suit, handing her roses and stepping aside bowing (well a curtsey from Fleur). Percy and Charlie had caught on and did the same. Next Ginny came to Lizzy who was grinning widely. Lizzy handed her the roses and whispered "I love you" Ginny smiled and all she could say was, "Same here" Lizzy stepped aside and McGonagall smiled and handed Ginny her roses and said, "You have grown up to be a wonderful young lady Miss. Weasley." And stepped aside. Ginny reached her mom and Ginny had tears running down her face by now. Molly smiled and said to her daughter while handing her the roses she had, "We are so proud of you Ginerva." Molly then stepped aside with tears in her eyes. Ginny's dad wasn't holding anything back when she got to him. He was positively balling. He handed her the roses and said between sobs, "I love you baby" and he stepped aside. There kneeling right in front of her was Harry. He was up on a small stage on one knee. He had a small box that he was holding open in front of him. He had the biggest smile on his face. She looked into his wonderful green eyes, and then, all she saw was black as she hit the floor in a faint.


	33. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 4

Chapter 4

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny wake up." When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw that people that she loves surrounded her. She locked eyes with Harry, who was by her side looking positively scared. "Harry? What happened?" Harry looked to Madam Pomfrey who nodded, so Harry proceeded to tell her, "Well I was about to propose to you when you fainted. Are you alright?" Ginny thought for a moment and remembered what had happened. She covered her face with her hands. "Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked again. Ginny peeked through her fingers to look at him only. She moaned, "Yes, embarrassed but fine. Oh I can't believe I fainted. I am so sorry Harry." Harry sat next to her and pulled her hands away from her face, so he could look into her eyes. "Listen Ginny, there is nothing for you to sorry for. You simply reacted to a situation that was in front of you." He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "Of course I would have preferred that you hadn't fainted when I was about to ask you to marry me. You know some men make have taken offense to that." Ginny laughed and put her head on his chest. "That was a very beautiful thing that you did for me Harry. Do you still want to marry me?"

Harry laughed, "You bet I do, but let's do this the right way." Harry released Ginny, got on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He looked up at all the smiling people surrounding them, and then he looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, Will you marry me?" Ginny looked to be in thought for a moment and then said, "Hmm, I don't know." "Hey" Harry lightly hit her on the arm. "Of course I will marry you!" and Ginny leapt into his arms. Everyone around them began cheering. Harry left a boulder lift off his shoulders. He had waited so long to ask her that and she actually said 'yes'. He was so happy. Finally after a moment Lizzy came over to them. Harry turned to her and smiled. They pulled her into their embrace. One of the twins broke the moment when he said, "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. Let the party begin." And with the wave of a few wands the tent they were in lighted with pixies, food and table appeared and music began playing.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a pepper up potion to help her feel better. Harry help her to her feet and they joined in the party. They had a wonderful evening. They ate and danced and talked to everybody there. Finally Molly and Arthur came over and sat with Harry and Ginny. Lizzy had fallen asleep on some chairs again, but they decided to leave her there for a while. Molly looked at Ginny and asked, "So tell us, have you decided what you want to do for work yet?" Ginny smiled, looked at Harry and said, "Yes, I have decided to go school to become a professor also." Her parents smiled and Arthur said, "We had a feeling that would be what you want to do. We spoke with Minerva and she has told us that with the experience you two have had, that you will only have to go to school for six months of basic training and six months of apprenticeship. Then you can apply for your positions."

Ginny and Harry were so happy. Harry knew what that meant, he would have to wait about three years for him and Ginny to get married. He was thrilled. Minerva walked over to the group at the table and sat down. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna joined them as well. Minerva smiled and said, "In about two years, we will have the lot of you back at Hogwarts it appears." All the young adults shared quick glances around the table. Minerva smiled and shook her head, "Well let's see. Mr. Weasley would like to become flying professor, Mrs Weasley is interested in the mediwitch position, Mr. Longbottom will be taking over Herbology, Miss. Lovegood will be taking over potions, Mr. Potter , Defense Against the Dark Arts of course, and the future Mrs. Potter, transfiguration. It will be rather interesting having you all back at Hogwarts."

Arthur smiled, " Harry May I have a word with you please?" Harry looked at Ginny who shrugged, then back to Arthur, "Sure. I will be right back guys." And he got up and walked with Mr. Weasley. After a few minutes Arthur turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I know Molly and I asked you to wait until after you and Ginny were working, before you got married, but we discussed it and we have agreed that you can get married as soon as she finishes her apprenticeship." Harry looked at his future father-in-law and smiled, "Really? Thank you Mr. Weasley, uh Arthur." Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder, "Harry, Ginny loves you and you make her happy. We know that she will do well as a teacher and that is why we decided this. Also because we believe that it would be better for Lizzy this way. Harry, Molly also told me she said it would be okay for Ginny to move into Marauders Inn with you now. Please keep in mind what else she told you about that." Harry blushed at this again, he didn't feel comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with Ginny's dad, but he knew he needed to put both her parents mind at ease. "Arthur, you don't need to worry about that. Ginny and I have discussed that already and we decided it was best for us to wait until after we got married." Arthur let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Harry. The two walked back to the group quietly.


	34. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Lizzy woke up at the Burrow, in Ginny's room. Ginny's bed was empty so she decided to go down to the kitchen. When she got there her Nana was cooking and Ginny and Harry were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Harry looked up when Lizzy walked in, "Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Lizzy smiled and walked to her dad and gave him a hug. "Yeah dad, I slept okay. Morning nana, morning Ginny." Molly turned around and smiled, "Morning Lizzy, would you like some breakfast?" Lizzy nodded, "Yes ma'am." Lizzy sat down next to Ginny. She accepted the plate Molly place in front of her and began eating. When Lizzy finished eating she got up and washed her plate then sat back down next to Ginny. "Ginny?" Ginny looked at Lizzy and said, "Yes Lizzy?" Lizzy started rubbing her thumb and middle fingers together. She looked up at Ginny and said, "Well, I was wondering, since we are out of school, can I start calling you mom now? I know it's not legal yet, but I already think of you as my mom."

Ginny smiled and pulled Lizzy onto her lap and gave her a hug. "Lizzy, if you want to call me mom now, I would be honored." Lizzy looked up at her and said, "Okay." She then turned so she could look at her dad, "Hey dad, what are we doing today?" Harry smiled and said, "Well we need to get your mom's stuff moved to Marauders Inn, but that shouldn't take too long. Then I thought since mom has to start school next week for her training, maybe we could go visit some dragons with Uncle Charlie. He is going back for about a month to help some old friends of his. What do you think?" Lizzy and Ginny both squealed with excitement and jumped at Harry with hugs and kisses. "Really, we can go see some dragons," Lizzy asked. Harry smiled, "Yup, Charlie said he would show us the best " Lizzy started tugging on Ginny's arm, "Come on mom let's get your stuff moved." Harry, Ginny, and Molly were laughing. Ginny relented and went upstairs with Lizzy to finish her packing.

They finished packing all of Ginny's stuff in about two hours. Charlie had come to help and Lizzy bombarded him with questions. All Charlie would say to her questions were, "You're going to have to wait to find out." This just made Lizzy that much more excited. They loaded everything into the car (which Harry bought after Lizzy let her fears about fire be known) and drove the short distance to Marauders Inn. When they got there Harry, Ginny, Lizzy and Charlie took all of Ginny's stuff up to one of the rooms on the second floor. When they were done unloading, Charlie left to go pack and the Potter family packed as well. When they finished all four of them meet back in the main sitting room at the Inn. Lizzy asked, "How are we getting there?" Charlie turned to Lizzy and said, "We are going to use a portkey. Have you ever used one before?" Lizzy shook her head. Charlie smiled and said, "That is okay. All you have to do is hold onto the map and when you open your eyes again we will be at my friends place. Okay. We all go together at the same time." Lizzy nodded and looked at her mom and dad. Ginny and Harry smiled at her. They all took hold of the map and they were gone.


	35. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 6

Chapter 6

Harry, Ginny and Lizzy spent four days with Charlie and the dragons and decided to come home, so Ginny could get some rest before she had to start training. When they got back to Marauders Inn, Ginny flooed her mom to let her know they were home and safe. Molly asked if they wanted to come for dinner and Ginny declined but told her they would the next night. Ginny walked into the kitchen to see if Harry and Lizzy were there, they were not, but Ron and Hermione were fighting. Ginny quietly walked out and found Harry in the library.

"Hey I told mum we would come for dinner tomorrow night. I hope that was okay." Harry smiled and motioned for her to come sit next to him on the couch. "That's fine. Lizzy went to shower, then she was going to bed. She said she was beat. I told her we would come say goodnight in about half and hour." Ginny nodded and curled up and rested her head on his chest. "She really is a wonderful kid. I am glad that we decided to adopt her." Harry kissed Ginny's head and said, "So am I. How bout we ask your mum if she can keep her tomorrow night. You and I can come back here after dinner and have a quiet evening just the two of us?" Ginny looked up and kissed Harry, "That sounds good. Hey do you know what Ron and Hermione were fighting about?"

Harry let out a snort, "Nope, I heard them yelling and stayed out of the way." Ginny laughed, "Yeah, I walked into the kitchen and then slowly backed out. I will go find Hermione and find out what is wrong after we say goodnight to Lizzy." Lizzy walked into the library. She had tears in her eyes. Both Harry and Ginny jumped up and went to Lizzy. Harry took her into a hug, "Lizzy what's wrong?" Lizzy pulled back and looked from Harry to Ginny then back to Harry. "I went into the kitchen after I got out of the shower, I was going to get something to drink. Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione were arguing when I walked in. Uncle Ron said something about kids, and then Aunt Mione yelled at him saying that she didn't want kids, she said that kids would only ruin things for them. I don't think they knew I was there. I ran out as soon as I her say that." Lizzy looked again from Harry to Ginny then back to Harry. "Did I ruin things for you dad. Are you sure that you and mom want me? Am I going to make you two fight like that?" Then Lizzy burst into tears and clung to Harry. Harry just hugged Lizzy for a few minutes then looked at Ginny. Ginny was bright red with anger.

Ginny calmed herself down so she could talk to Lizzy. She got down on her knees and pried her off of Harry. Ginny took Lizzy by the arms and looked into her eyes. "Lizzy, I want you to listen to me okay." Lizzy nodded and wiped the tears of her face. "Your dad and I chose to adopt you. It was a choice that we made together. We both love you very much and nothing can change that. There is no way you could possibly ever ruin things for us. Adopting you brought us closer to each other and to you. Now I can't promise that your dad and I will never fight, because ever couple has those moments, but I can promise that we will never fight because of the choice we made to adopt you. Do you understand?" Lizzy nodded and Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Now you go with your dad and get into bed and I am going to go talk to your aunt and uncle. When I am done I will bring you something to drink and say goodnight. Okay. I love you and don't you ever forget that." Lizzy smiled and said, "I know. I love you too."

While Harry took Lizzy to her room, Ginny went to find her brother and Hermione. They were still in the kitchen fighting. Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two of the and said, "Silencio" Immediately they went quiet and after a moment they realized they could not hear each other. They turned to look at Ginny, whose wand was still pointed at them. Ginny was furious, she let out a breath and said, "You two will listen to me before I take the spell off of you." The both nodded. "Lizzy walked in here while you were arguing and heard you say that kids would ruin your lives," Hermione covered her mouth in shock, "Now I don't care about what you were arguing about at this minute, we will discuss that later, right now you two are going to go in there and apologize to Lizzy, she thinks that she is going to ruin mine and Harry's lives now. We already told her that was not true. You will tell her that you are sorry and that you didn't mean it. Do you understand?" They nodded. "If you ever do anything to make my daughter cry again I will hurt you, you got it. Now I don't want to hear a single word out of you but what I told you to say to Lizzy. After she is asleep we will then talk about this." They nodded. Ginny did the counter, so they could talk again, but neither one dared to say anything yet. Ginny walked to the refrigerator and took got some water for Lizzy and said, "Follow me."


	36. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 7

Chapter 7

Hermione and Ron followed Ginny into Lizzy's room. Harry was sitting on her bed rubbing her back when they walked in. Ginny glared at Hermione and Ron. They both walked over to Lizzy's bed. "Lizzy," they both said. Lizzy turned around so she could see them. Ron looked at Hermione and she said, "We are sorry about what we said." Then Ron said, "We didn't mean it. Sorry." Lizzy nodded and said goodnight. Rona and Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny stepped out and said, "Now you two go into the library, and I do not want to hear a single word form you." They nodded and went towards the library. Ginny put Lizzy's water on her bedside table, and bent down next to the bed. "Good night Lizzy." Lizzy looked at her and said, "Goodnight mom. Thank you." Ginny smiled and kissed her forehead. Harry said goodnight as well and they left the room.

Harry followed Ginny into the library where Ron and Hermione were sitting quietly. They went and sat on the couch and Ginny said, "Okay, now Ron first what happened." Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I want to have kids, and I would like to start soon." Ginny sighed, and Harry took hold of her hand. "Okay Hermione" Hermione looked at Ron and said, "I want to have kids too, just I want to wait until after we get situated at Hogwarts. I would like to wait like five years. The reason I said kids would ruin our lives is because, if we started having them now, I would not be able to work straight away. And then with as fertile as then men in your family seem to be, I would be popping kids out left and right. We wouldn't have time for it to be just us, I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to share you." Ron looked awestruck, "Really?"

Ginny could tell that they weren't going to start fighting again, so her and Harry got up and left them in the library. They went to the main sitting room. Harry pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much Ginny." "I love you too Harry." They stood like that for a few minutes, then Ginny looked up at Harry, "When do you want to start having kids?" He thought for a moment then said, "Well, I do want kids, but I thought that we could wait until Lizzy finishes Hogwarts before we start. You?" Ginny smiled, "Same" Ginny yawned, but tried to hide it. Harry laughed, "I think it is time for you to get up to bed. I am pretty tired myself." Ginny sighed, "Yeah I guess. See you in the morning." She kissed Harry and said, "Good night." Harry smiled and said "good night."


	37. HARRY'S PROPOSAL PART 4 CHP 8

Chapter 8

Molly had agreed to keep Lizzy for the night. Ginny and Harry had decided with what had happened the night before with Hermione and Ron, it was best if Molly asked Lizzy for if she wanted to stay the night and help with Rebecca. Lizzy agreed and Harry and Ginny had their night alone. Ron and Hermione had made up and Ron agreed to wait five years before they started having kids, that is once he realized Hermione really wanted to have his kids. The next morning, Hermione and Harry thought it was a good idea to get a muggle television and a video player. This way they could all get together once a week and have a movie night. Harry also purchased a huge video collection. When Ginny came in with Lizzy, both were shocked. Lizzy got to pick the first movie. She picked out a Disney movie called The Big Green. Movie night went very well. And everyone was off to bed. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, all started summer session school for their six months of career study.

The next day Harry was awaken with a kiss. He looked up and saw Ginny standing in front of him. "Good morning," she said with a smile on her face. "Hmm, good morning." Harry replied sleepily, "What time is it?" Ginny smiled, "Almost seven, I need to get going to school. I just wanted to sat good morning before I left." Harry smiled and pulled himself up to give her a kiss. "Have a good day. See you at dinner?" Ginny returned the kiss and said, "Dinner. Oh and don't forget that we told Lizzy she could help mum with Rebecca." Harry nodded, "I remember, I told her I would take her after breakfast." Ginny smiled, "I will see you tonight then. Have a good day." With that Ginny left for school.

Harry had been thinking a lot lately. He wasn't going to be able to spend much time with Ginny for a long time. She was starting her basic training to become a professor, it was the beginning of July. He would be starting his practical training in September at Hogwarts. Her six months of basic would be over at the end of December. He would be done with practical the end od February. She would start her practical in January and be done at the end of the school year. He was going to have to convince McGonagall th let him stay at the school after he finishes his apprenticeship. Then he could convince ginny to let him plan the majority of the wedding. They could have it at the school in the Great Hall. That is exactly what he was going to do.

After Harry took Lizzy to the Burrow, he went to talk to McGonagall. She had agreed to let him stay as an Assistant Professor when he finished his apprenticeship. She had also told him they could have the wedding in the Great Hall. Harry was so happy that she had agreed to all of this. He asked her to keep it a secret until it was necessary. She replied with, "I know nothing." Harry thanked her and went back to the Burrow. He spent the rest of the day planning things in his head. Around four o'clock he took Lizzy back home so they could get dinner ready. When Ginny walked in she found a dinner waiting on the table.

The rest of the summer went by pretty fast. Harry and Lizzy spent most days at the Burrow while Ginny was at school. Every other Sunday Molly insisted everyone in the family come over for dinner. The opposite weekends Harry, Ginny, and Lizzy spent together. It didn't matter what they did really, as long as they were together. The end of August was nearing and it was time to get to Diagaon Alley. They went together as a family to do their shopping. Lizzy got all new books and new supplies. Harry insisted that she get and owl. It was a light brown owl, and she named her Lady Chocolate. Harry and Ginny laughed about this. They enjoyed their outing and when they got back home they sat down for their last family dinner for several months.

A/N okay i just wnated to say thanks for reading the story. it is no where near complete, but this is all i have written. please keep an eye out for when i update.


	38. FINAL CHAPTER

okay everyone. I am sorry it has taken forever for me to post. I just don't have the drive to fully finish this story. I am however going to write what I had originally had planed to happen so that the story has some kind of ending. Again I am sorry.

Okay. This is what I had intended.

Harry and the rest of the gang finish thier training and all become teachers. Harry has some minor teenage issuses with Lizzy, but they overcome them. At the end of Lizzy's second year, just after the leaving feast there is a massive wedding held in the great hall and peformed by Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny go on a honeymoon and leave Lizzy at the burrow. In Lizzy's seventh year Ginny has twins. Lizzy takes some time to accept this, but does. Harry, Ginny, Lizzy and the twins lead a pretty normal life. Ron and Hermione have twins that are two years older than the Potter twins. Potter family end up having three more single births and another set of twins. Lizzy winds up marrying Neville about four years after she graduates. and they have a son the same age as the youngest potter twins. The W/Granger family only had the one set of twins and no other children. By the time all of the kids enter the school, as students, all of the professors are prepared. None of the weasley or potter kids manage to get away with anything and they are all at the top of thier classes. Everyone grows up and Lives happily ever after.

Sorry for the sloppy ending, but I just don't have it in me to really finish this. I have been stuck on this story since my last update and I finally decided I needed to just give it some kind of ending. Sorry for making you wait for it.


End file.
